Historia de un asesino
by Sperance
Summary: Ed es un asesino a sueldo que, debido a su pasado, es incapaz de sentir nada. verá su mundo patas arriba cuando, undia, es incapaz de asesinar a una testigo de uno de sus crimenes. posible aumento de rating mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es un fic que se me acudió en una de mis numerosas noches de insomnio. Como no puedo dormir, pues escribo. Debo decir que este fic, quizás, deba ponerle rating M más adelante. Si eso ocurre, ya avisaré. Y otra cosa. Si alguien que lea esto lee también mi otro fic, "Una decisión con consecuencias" que no se preocupe, que no lo abandonaré. Los dos fics se irán actualizando al mismo tiempo de manera regular.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen

CAPÍTULO 1: UN ASESINO LLAMADO EDWARD ELRIC

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ed –dijo con sarcasmo un chico joven y rubio, de ojos dorados. Mientras lo decía, levantó un vaso con whisky, a modo de brindis, y se lo llevó a los labios, dando un trago. Hoy era su 18 cumpleaños, así que era "legal" que bebiera. Aunque no es que le importara, llevaba bebiendo desde los 14 años.

-¡Hola, Acero! –dijo una voz- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Edward Elric chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. El que le hablaba era ni más ni menos que Kimblee, alguien como él. Un asesino. Aunque no podían ser más diferentes entre ellos.

-Ya son dieciocho si no me equivoco con los números, ¿no? ¿Nos vamos tú y yo a celebrarlo por ahí con unas chicas? Creo que es muy triste que a los 18 aun no hayas mojado el churro…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Carmesí. Además, ay sé lo que tú entiendes por "diversión con chicas". No me metas en tu mierda.

Para toda la organización era conocida la afición de Kimblee a ir a lugares de sórdida reputación a satisfacer sus depravados impulsos, que siempre incluían cuero negro, látigos, fustas y demás cosas desagradables. Además, Ed tenía un buen motivo por el cual odiaba cualquier contacto físico íntimo con cualquier otro ser humano. Sólo de recordarlo, le daban náuseas. Apuró lo que quedaba de licor en el vaso de un trago, cuando oyó un pitido en su bolsillo. Era su busca. Al parecer, tenía trabajo.

------------------------------------

Llegados a este punto, quizás sería bueno repasar algunos puntos. El chico que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad de llama Elric. Edward Elric. Y es lo que la gente llama un asesino a sueldo, o, como ellos prefieren ser llamados, alguien que soluciona los problemas por la vía rápida. Qué movió a alguien tan joven a entrar en ese mundo sin otra esperanza que la muerte, es algo que no sé, y quizás os lo explique alguien que conozca la historia entera. Yo sólo cuento lo que veo en el momento. Ed ha estado trabajando para una organización llamada Humunculi, especializada en los asesinatos y la intimidación. Para el mundo en general, Ed es ese tío de metro setenta que no tiene emociones ni pasado. Nadie sabe cómo llego a la organización, excepto "Padre" (el líder) y Roy Mustang, que, además, son las únicas personas del planeta que pueden presumir de conocer su historia y pueden afirmar que Edward Elric es un ser humano, no una especie de robot experimental del gobierno (como cabría pensar viendo sus ojos vacíos e inexpresivos, y su fría eficacia ejecutando sus trabajos, lo que le había valido su apodo: "Acero"). Lo cierto era que era respetado. Y temido. Muy temido. Era temido porqué jamás se enfurecía. No sentía ira, ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni alegría, ni nostalgia, ni cariño. Nada. Algo había borrado y tapado su capacidad para sentir, mucho tiempo atrás.

------------------------------------------

Ed entró en la oficina dónde Roy Mustang le esperaba sentado en el escritorio. Sacudió unos papeles con la mano.

-Tengo un encargo para ti.

-¿No me puedes dejar en paz ni el día de mi cumpleaños, Llama? –dijo Ed. Normalmente, una respuesta tan irrespetuosa era digna de un balazo entre los ojos, cortesía del hombre que estaba frente a él, con una pistola escondida en el cajón. Pero Roy Mustang era blando con Ed, y éste lo sabía.

-Muy gracioso, Acero. Si pensara que fueras a hacer algo especial, se lo hubiera dado a otro. Pero sólo irás a tu casa, te calentarás tu comida precocinada en el microondas, te pondrás un DVD y te beberás un whisky con hielo. Como cada día.

Ed soltó una carcajada seca.

-Me tienes calado, Llama.

-Te conozco como si fuera tu padre, Acero… -Mustang se arrepintió de aquellas palabras nada más pronunciarlas, pues el rostro de Ed se volvió aun más pétreo, si cabe- B-bueno. Esta es la información del objetivo.

Ed cogió los papeles.

-John Smith… -murmuró Ed para si, leyendo el papel- 35 años… bla, bla, bla… soltero, bla, bla… corredor de apuestas, bla, bla, bla… jugador compulsivo, bla, bla, bla… drogas, bla, bla… prostitutas, bla, bla… bebedor. Resumiendo. Este amigo debe una millonada, y sus acreedores se han cansado de esperar, ¿no? Así que me toca hacerle pagar con su vida.

-Exacto.

-Parece fácil –comentó Ed, objetivo.

-La verdad es que sí. Pero han pagado una fortuna, de modo que, para quedar bien, enviamos al mejor.

-Los mejores son los Siete Pecados, Llama.

-Sabes que ni siquiera yo tengo autoridad sobre ellos. Sólo Padre les asigna trabajos.

-Lo sé –dijo Ed, sin rastro de emoción en el rostro. Salió del despacho, dispuesto a prepararse. Mustang suspiró. Parece mentira que palabras tan simples como "padre", "familia" o "madre" pudieran despertar tanto odio. Pero no le culpaba. Con su pasado, él se sentiría igual.

-----------------------------------------------

Ed se puso la ropa que siempre usaba en sus trabajos. Camiseta negra de manga corta, tejanos negros y su mayor tesoro, una chaqueta de cuero negra. Todo negro, por si era necesario salir corriendo en la oscuridad. También cogió una gorra, aunque no se la puso, pues era solo por si tenía que ponérsela al huir. Sabía por amarga experiencia que no es fácil escapar en la oscuridad teniendo el pelo de color amarillo chillón. Finalmente, cogió su pistola del cajón, y le puso el silenciador, para luego guardársela en la sobaquera, quedando oculta tras la chaqueta. Salió de su piso tranquilamente, y subió en su coche. No tenía carné, pero le daba lo mismo. Si le cogía la policía, una multa por conducir sin carné era lo que menos le preocupaba. Tras unos veinte minutos de conducir por las calles de Central, llegó a un bloque de pisos, ni muy rico, ni muy pobre. Detuvo el coche un par de calles más lejos, y se bajó. Andando como el que no quiere la cosa, llegó hasta el bloque de pisos, para descubrir que la suerte le favorecía. Su objetivo había salido a tirar la basura, de modo que no tendría que reventar ninguna cerradura. Salió de entre las sombras, para encarar a un hombre de mediana edad, con barba mal rasurada.

-Hace calor esta noche, ¿eh, amigo? –dijo.

El hombre le sonrió.

-La verdad es que sí –era cierto. Estaban a mediados de septiembre. Era extraño, pero. Hacía calor y aquel hombre se quejaba de eso, pero llevaba una chaqueta puesta. Como leyendo su mente, Ed se la desabrochó. Puso su mano dentro, como buscando algo.

-¿Cómo se llama amigo? –dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

-Smith –contestó el otro- John Smith.

-¿En serio? Yo conozco a un hombre que se llama igual.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Smith, intentando hacerse el simpático. No le acababa de agradar aquel tipo rubio.

-Sí. ¿Y sabe qué? Debe un montón de dinero a gente que no tiene paciencia.

La sangre de Smith se congeló en sus venas.

-Y esa gente que no tiene paciencia, ha contratado a un asesino para cobrar la deuda. En sangre.

-O-o-o-o-o-oye… -tartamudeó el hombre- D-di-di-di-diles q-q-que pronto t-tendré el d-d-d-d-dinero…

Ed sacó finalmente la pistola, con lentitud morbosa. Smith cayó al suelo, quedando sentado, blanco de terror.

-Me encantaría. De veras. Pero no me han contratado para eso.

-P-p-p-p-p-por favor… -dijo el hombre, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando alejarse.

-No has vivido como un hombre. Al menos, muere como tal. Encárame –dijo Ed, acercándose y apuntando la pistola.

-P-p-p-por favor… -sollozó el hombre. Ed suspiró con exasperación.

-Esto es lo que más odio de mi trabajo. Los lloriqueos –Ed le dirigió al hombre que gimoteaba a sus pies una mirada fría- ¿Últimas palabras?

-P-p-por favor… N-n-n-n-no me mates… -lloriqueó el otro.

-Esperaba algo más digno, pero bueno –comentó Ed. Dicho esto, apretó el gatillo. La detonación fue amortecida por el silenciador, mientras el cuerpo de John Smith caía inerte al suelo, con un chorro de sangre volando de su frente. El Elric se guardó la pistola u estaba por marcharse, cuando oyó un gemido apagado. Rápido como una serpiente, Ed corrió hacia el origen de aquel ruido. Atrapó a una mancha que había estado escondida antes de que pudiera huir y, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, la estrelló de espaldas contra la pared. Era una chica. Una chica rubia de ojos azules, que tendría su edad. No le importaba. Ya había matado a mujeres antes. Aunque nunca había matado a alguien tan joven. Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo. Con rapidez profesional, cogió de nuevo su arma, mientras que con la otra mano inmovilizaba a la joven. Algo húmedo tocó la mano con la que amordazaba a la chica. Lágrimas. No importaba. Era un testigo_. Regla nº 3: Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, deben haber testigos. Si los hay, deben ser eliminados de inmediato. _Ed había regido su vida de acuerdo con las Cinco Reglas, que todo asesino a sueldo conoce y respeta. No las quebrantaría ahora. Miró a la chica a los ojos, dispuesto a disparar. Pero antes de hacerlo, fue golpeado por un rayo. Un recuerdo fugaz. Unos ojos iguales, solo que de color gris, pero igual de abiertos, y con lágrimas idénticas. _¡¡Hermano!!_ Ed dio un paso atrás, soltando a la chica y bajando el arma. En cuanto se vio libre, la chica cayó al suelo y se puso a sollozar de miedo. Sollozos. _¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Ayúdame!! _

-Basta… -murmuró Edward. La chica no le hizo caso y siguió llorando. Sollozos. Lágrimas. Llantos. _¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Ayúdame!! ¡¡¡HERMANO!!!_

_-_¡¡BASTA!! –bramó Ed, cayendo de rodillas y cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando caer la pistola al suelo- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! –la chica lloró más fuerte, aterrada por el comportamiento de su asaltante. _¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡SOCORRO!!_

_-_¡¡DEJA DE LLORAR!! –aulló Ed- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡¡BASTA!!

_¡¡Hermano!!_

-¡¡LO INTENTÉ, AL!! –gritó Ed, enloquecido y con las manos en la cabeza- ¡¡INTENTÉ DETENERLE!! ¡¡HICE LO QUE PUDE!!

Dicho esto, se dejó caer al suelo. Se levantó al cabo de unos segundos, con la misma expresión fría y muerta que antes, solo que se veían en sus mejillas los surcos de lágrimas desesperadas. Recogió su pistola, apuntando con ella a la chica.

-En pie –ordeno. La rubia lo hizo, temblorosa. El asesino le hizo un gesto- Sígueme.

Aterrada e incapaz de negarse, la chica le siguió. Ed la condujo hasta un coche que había un par de calles más arriba.

-Sube.

La chica obedeció. Ed subió también, sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Dónde vives? –preguntó bruscamente.

-E-en la c-c-calle Führer.

El chico la conocía, así que se puso a conducir, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubiera matado a un hombre y secuestrado a una chica. Se detuvo en la calle, frente a un bloque de pisos que le indicó la chica.

-Vete –dijo Ed. La chica le miró, extrañada. ¿La dejaría marcharse de verdad? El chico insistió- Vete. No le digas nada a la policía, o tendré que matarte. Ahora, vete –la chica obedeció. El asesino la llamó de nuevo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-W-Winry… Winry Rockbell -¿Por qué le estaba diciendo su nombre a ese asesino?, se preguntó la chica.

-Bien. Yo me llamo Edward Elric. Será mejor que lo recuerdes bien.

Tras estas palabras, el chico pisó el acelerador y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

-------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es un poco duro, pero quizás está bien. Me gustaría tener algún review, sólo para saber si vale la pena seguirlo ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, Oh… Parece que el capítulo uno tuvo bastante acogida, jeje (inner: ¿Bastante acogida? ¡No habías tenido tantos reviews por un solo capítulo en toda tu puñetera vida!) Bueno, espero que este capítulo 2 os guste también. No es tan revelador como el otro, pero era necesario hacerlo, como averiguaréis si leéis el fic entero. A pesar de lo que parezca, esto no se convertirá en un fic estudiantil ni nada por el estilo.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen…

CAPÍTULO 2: ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

Winry Rockbell se levantó de la cama y se fue, tambaleante, al baño. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Los surcos de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior le demostraban que todo había sido real, no una horrible pesadilla, como ella había querido creer. Había sido testigo de un asesinato y luego llevada a su casa por el asesino. Y la última frase que había dicho, la llevaba aterrando toda la noche: "Yo me llamo Edward Elric. Será mejor que lo recuerdes bien…". Eso le helaba la sangre. ¿Recordarlo? Lo único que quería era olvidar ese día. Aunque sospechaba que no sería tan fácil. Se desnudó (¡¡YAYYYY!! ¡¡Bow chika wah wah!! ¿Os he dicho ya que me estoy medicando?) y se metió en la ducha, intentando despejarse. No podía estar dormida. Ese día comenzaba la universidad y quería estar a tope el primer día. Salió de la ducha y se secó. Se arregló el pelo y se vistió, antes de prepararse algo de desayuno. Miró con cierta tristeza el piso vacío. Tener que estudiar en Central era una lata, sobretodo viniendo de un pueblo pequeño como Rizembul. Tenía que buscarse piso y prepararse todo. Su abuela ya le había avisado, pero si quería ir a la universidad, tenía que venir a la gran ciudad. Por suerte, conocía a un par de personas, de modo que siempre podía hacer una visita o una pijamada. Era peor para los que no conocían a nadie (Lo sé por propia experiencia T.T).

-------------------------------------

Winry bajó del autobús. "Tengo que plantearme seriamente sacarme el carné de conducir" pensó "A esta hora, esto está lleno de gente. Y me han tocado el culo" (¿Qué pasa? Es cierto. A mi me lo tocó una señora vieja y un calvo gordo con perilla. Y eso que soy hombre T.T). Cogió la cartera y se dirigió hacia la facultad de medicina. Sus padres habían sido médicos antes de morir en un accidente de coche, y siempre le había gustado la medicina. Pero su auténtica pasión era la mecánica. Quizás en el futuro, ella inventaría algo que mezclara ambos, quizás prótesis mecánicas para aquellos que habían perdido extremidades, que se conectaran a los nervios y fueran como el brazo original. Rió de su idea absurda. Eso era casi imposible (XD). Entró en la clase. Ya había un montón de gente. Renegó en voz baja. Rose ya estaba rodeada, así que no podía sentarse al lado de la única persona que conocía en la habitación. Se sentó en el primer asiento, en la penúltima fila, y empezó a sacar las cosas de la cartera. Hojas, bolis…

-Hola –dijo una voz educada a su espalda. Era un chico- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí? Es que todo está lleno.

-Claro –dijo Winry, sin mirarle. Quizás haría un amigo y todo. Lo bueno del primer día es que todo el mundo conoce a alguien y se hacen amigos. ¿Dónde demonios había puesto el maldito portaminas? Se giró hacia el chico con el que compartía banco, que acababa de sacar un paquete de hojas cuadriculadas y lo estaba abriendo y poniendo en una carpeta que tenía una etiqueta en la que se leía, sobre fondo negro, unas letras blancas "Born to Kill" (Trad: Nacido para matar). La chica le miró, mientras el muchacho se giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

-N-no… Tiene que ser una pesadilla… Un espejismo… -murmuró la chica.

-Me llamo Edward Elric. Puedes llamarme Ed, si quieres –dijo el chico, aún sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡¡¡TÚ!!! –gritó la chica, aterrorizada- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ??!! –media clase se giró, extrañada por los gritos.

-¿Perdón? –dijo el chico educadamente- Creo que me confundes con otro. Es la primera vez que te veo –le seguía tendiendo la mano. Entonces, Winry se fijó en que tenía al escrito en la palma: "No montes una escena". El chico la miró fijamente a los ojos, y la chica se asustó. Era la misma mirada de la Muerte.

-P-perdona… -dijo- Te confundí con un delincuente con el que me encontré ayer por la noche.

-Qué mal –comentó Ed- Tranquila. No pasa nada. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Winry Rockbell… -dijo la chica con voz débil.

-Encantado –dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

--------------------------------------

Unas horas más tarde, los dos jóvenes estaban en un pasillo desierto.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ??!! –bramó Winry. Ya no tenía miedo. Estaba furiosa.

-Lo mismo que los otros –dijo Ed, sin rastro de emoción en la voz- Escucho al profesor, tomo apuntes…

-¡¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!!

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Ed tranquilamente. Winry bajó la voz, adoptando un tomo más desesperado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No puedo dejarte ir tan pancha. Viste lo que hice. Técnicamente, tendría que haberte matado. Pero no lo hice. Así que tengo que asegurarme de que no te chivarás, ni a la poli, ni a mis superiores. Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, eh? –preguntó Winry, desafiante.

-Quiero decir –Ed inclinó la cabeza, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Winry. La chica vio de nuevo esa mirada, fría y vacía como un charco. Parecía mentira que unos ojos dorados tan hermosos pudieran estar tan muerto- Quiero decir que a partir de ahora, soy tu sombra. Iré dónde tú vayas, comeré lo que tú comas, dormiré dónde tú duermas, estudiaré lo que tú estudies, estaré dónde tú estés. Te acompañaré a casa, al dormitorio, al baño. Y cómo te pongas tonta, entraré cuando te duches, cuando estés en el baño o haciendo el amor. No importa. Seré tu sombra, porqué así yo estaré a salvo. Y tú lo aceptarás, porqué así TÚ también estarás a salvo. ¿Lo captas? Pues genial. Ahora, vamos a clase. Llegaremos tarde a matemáticas.

-P-pero…

Edward ya se había ido.

-----------------------------------------

Winry había abierto el grifo del baño. Estaba llorando. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo Ese asesino se lo había tomado al pie de la letra. Estaba _en su casa_ durmiendo en el sofá cama. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Siguió llorando unos minutos, con el agua del grifo corriendo. No quería que ese cerdo la oyera derrumbarse. Era una cuestión de orgullo. Ese asesino estaba en el comedor. No podía demostrar debilidad. No _debía_ mostrar debilidad. Finalmente, se secó las lágrimas y se enjuagó la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero podría disimular. Inspiró hondo y salió del baño.

-No tienes porqué tenerme miedo –dijo una voz- No voy a hacerte daño.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-No te tengo miedo, Elric.

-Claro –suspiró el otro- Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Ed. Y me tienes miedo. Es innecesario.

Entonces, la rubia se fijó en que el chico tenía delante una botella de whisky, que parecía medio vacía. "Uh, oh" pensó la chica "Está borracho".

-No estoy borracho –dijo Ed. "Joder, ¿acaso me lee la mente?"- Tampoco te leo la mente. Es sólo que eres demasiado obvia. Tu cara se puede leer como un libro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Winry- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porqué tendrías que estar muerta. Dejémoslo así.

-¿Me estás protegiendo? –silencio- ¿Estás vigilando que nadie venga a matarme? –silencio- ¡¡Contesta!! –silencio. Winry, enfadada por alguna razón, se colocó frente a él, cogiéndole los hombros y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. La rubia se fijó en esos ojos dorados, tan muertos y faltos de brillo. Por primera vez, se preguntó QUÉ había tras esos ojos. Tras esa indiferencia absoluta. Tras esos silencios obstinados. Tras esa tristeza desesperada que podía entrever al fondo de sus pupilas.

-Ed –susurró- ¿Por qué no me mataste?

-Porqué tus ojos me recuerdan a los suyos –Winry supo que era inútil preguntar de qué demonios hablaba.

-¿Por qué me proteges? –dijo, con la misma voz suave.

-Porqué hace tiempo, no pude protegerle a él.

-Ed… ¿Proteger a quién? –como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, el chico se levantó de golpe.

-Esta conversación ha terminado –dijo, antes de encerrarse en el mutismo. Por más que lo intentó, Winry no pudo sacarle nada más.

-------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí termina. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, la agencia descubrirá que Ed se ha matriculado en la universidad, algo que les llevará a preguntarse ¿Por qué? Si queréis saber más, leed el próximo XD.

**Agradecimientos:**

_Yenifer:_ pos ya lo he seguido. Aunque creo que he vuelto a dejar con la intriga XD (No puedo evitarlo)

_Syolen:_ créeme, NO quieres saber lo que le pasó a Ed, es bastante desagradable. Si quieres averiguarlo, sigue leyendo MWUAJAJAJAJA

_Lina-yun:_ mi susto… ¡Jajaja! Es cierto, también lo colgué en el foro de miarroba. ¡FELICIDADES ATRASADAS POR TU CUMPLE! Tómate lo del fic como el regalo XD.

_MikaAlchemist:_ ¡qué bien que te gustara! Lo seguiré escribiendo, pero luego no me culpes si te duele el cuello XD

Gabe Logan: me gusta que te parezca un concepto interesante. Tranquilo, que será EdxWin, aunque no lo parezca.

_Leriam:_ ¡HOLA! Sí que puse un poco de parental, ya verás porqué. Veo que sigues con problemas con tu inner… (inner: ¡¡igual que tú, payaso!!). Tranquila, tus review no me molestan, me encanta que la gente comente mis historias ;-)

_Brunz: _¡qué bien que te gustara! Lástima que este no lo podremos enviar… XD Bueno, quizás para un omake o una OVA XDDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, ha sido por causas ajenas a mi voluntad. Para compensar, contiene un pequeño (pequeñísimo) trozo del pasado de Ed. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Dislcaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 3: PODRÍA SER YO

El niño rubio mira el infinito. La lluvia que cae con fuerza escurre la sangre que le mancha la cara y las ropas. Está sentado en el umbral de su casa, indiferente. El cuchillo ensangrentado que tiene en la mano va perdiendo el color carmesí que le dio la sangre. La sangre de su propio padre.

-He visto lo que has hecho, chico –dice una voz. El niño levantó la vista, indiferente.

-Me gustan tus ojos, chico –sigue el hombre. Era muy raro que alguien dijera que le gustaban esos ojos. Están fríos, indiferentes. Muertos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez.

El hombre asiente y mira algo del interior de la casa, a través de una ventana de la planta baja.

-Garganta, corazón… Corte limpio y perfecto –murmura para si- ¿Seguro que tienes diez años? –el chico asiente, indiferente- Parece que tienes mucho talento, chico.

El hombre le tiende la mano- Ven conmigo.

El chico coge su mano y se levanta. No sabe quién es ese hombre, qué quiere de él, ni qué talento tiene, pero le da igual. Nada importa ya. No sin Al.

------------------------------------------

-Ed… -empezó Winry- Respecto a lo de anoche…

-Te dije que la conversación había terminado. Había bebido y hablé de más. No te incumbe ni te importa.

-Pero…

-Nada de "pero". Olvídalo. No te lo contaré, y tú no volverás a preguntármelo.

Winry suspiró. Era inútil. Ya que tenía que vivir con un asesino, al menos podría ser más amable. Cuando iban a salir del piso, del bolsillo de Edward salió un zumbido. El chico cogió lo que parecía un busca y lo miró.

-Ve tirando –dijo a la chica- Yo llegaré tarde a clase.

Sin decir nada más se marchó. Winry le miró marcharse, y tuvo un escalofrío al darse cuenta que ese mismo día, alguien iba a morir.

-------------------------------------

-¿Qué tienes para mí, Llama? –preguntó Ed, nada más entrar al despacho.

-Havoc –dijo sencillamente Roy. Ed lo entendió al instante. Debía eliminar a Jean Havoc. Era raro. Havoc era uno de los hombres de la organización. Eficiente y leal.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-¿Es un apuro de consciencia?

-No. Simple curiosidad –Era cierto. No le importaba tener que matar a Havoc. Habían hablado varias veces, y le había parecido un buen hombre, pero eso era todo. Si le decían que lo matara, el lo mataría. _Regla nº 2: El asesino a sueldo obedece ciegamente las órdenes que recibe, sin emitir juicios personales. _Mustang suspiró.

-Bien. Havoc recibió un encargo hace varios días. Era sencillo, eliminar a un corredor de apuestas que había estafado una elevada suma a la mafia. Por desgracia, un testigo se había cruzado por allí. Las normas eran claras. El testigo debía morir. En vez de eso, Havoc le perdonó la vida, y le estuvo escondiendo durante unos días. Pero claro. En este negocio, todo se acaba sabiendo. Lo confirmamos hace unas horas. Aquí tienes la dirección –Roy la dio al joven una tarjeta- Ve y mátales a los dos.

-Bien.

-Otra cosa, Ed –dijo Roy- He oído un par de cosas… Se dice que te has matriculado en la universidad.

-Es cierto. Tenía curiosidad. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-Técnicamente no. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en tu tiempo libre. Por mí como si quieres hacer relojes de cuco. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Dicen que has hecho migas con una chica llamada Winry Rockbell. Y también dicen que estás viviendo con ella…

-Es cierto, aunque yo no diría que hemos hecho migas. No me interesa ni su amistad ni su cuerpo. Muchos universitarios comparten piso. ¿Acaso te parece raro que intente camuflarme?

-No. Pero me preocupa otra cosa –Mustang suspiró- Malas lenguas dicen que es una testigo de uno de tus trabajos. Dicen que estás viviendo con ella porqué las estás protegiendo y vigilando.

-Menuda gilipollez –soltó Ed- Te daré unos segundos para que recuerdes a quién le estás diciendo esto, Llama.

-Claro que sé con quién hablo. Eres Acero. El mejor hombre de la organización, exceptuando a los Siete Pecados de Padre.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que sería lo bastante estúpido como para perdonar a una testigo e irme a vigilarla? Sé lo que eso acarrea, Llama.

-Havoc también lo sabía. Aún así, lo hizo, y ahora vas a matarle. Odiaría tener que matarte, Acero.

-No me tomes por estúpido –replicó Ed. Cogió la tarjeta con la dirección y salió del despacho. Mustang suspiró. "Espero que los rumores sean falsos" pensó "Perderíamos a un montón de gente antes de conseguir matarle".

--------------------------------------

Ed miró el bloque de pisos en el se escondían Havoc y su testigo. Entró y se puso en el ascensor. Mientras subía al piso que era, comprobó que la pistola estuviera en orden. No quería fallos de última hora. Salió del ascensor tranquilamente y su fue a la puerta del piso. Llamó tranquilamente. Un hombre de mediana edad asomó por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué desea?

-Busco a Jean Havoc.

El rostro del hombre se tensó.

-N-n-no está en casa.

-Claro. Mejor. Así es más sencillo –tras decir eso, levantó el arma, apuntando con ella por la rejilla, directa al ojo del que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y disparó. El hombre salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo en una cascada de sangre. Ed abrió la puerta tranquilamente y, sin molestarse en retirar el cadáver, entró en la casa. Tras repasarle toda, parecía que Havoc no estaba realmente, así que el asesino se sentó en una silla a esperar a que regresara. Mientras esperaba, se puso a pensar. Él había hecho exactamente lo mismo que Havoc. Los rumores sobre eso ya habían llegado a oídos de Mustang y, por tanto, de Padre. Si esos rumores se confirmaban, tendría problemas. Por un estúpido momento de debilidad, se había metido en un buen follón. Pero no había podido disparar. Esos ojos le recordaban demasiado a los de Al. No tenía agallas suficientes como para cerrarlos para siempre. Tras cerca de media hora, oyó cómo la puerta se abría de nuevo. A los pocos instantes, oyó un suspiro. Después oyó el sonido de un mechero y alguien que daba una calada. Amartilló su arma. Alguien saltó desde el recibidor, rodando por el suelo. Ed disparó una vez, pero la bala se estrelló contra la pared. Con una maldición, el Elric dio un salto, tirando una mesa al suelo y poniéndose tras ella. Un disparo la atravesó unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Ed salió rodando de detrás, localizando a Havoc, que había cogido también una pistola. Levantó de nuevo el arma, efectuando tres disparos esta vez. Uno se perdió en el vacío, pues el otro estaba en movimiento, mientras que otra le dio en la pierna y la tercera en el estómago. Havoc se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Ed se acercó con cautela, y de una patada apartó al pistola del otro. Le apuntó con la suya propia entre los ojos.

-¿Alguna última voluntad, Havoc?

-Bueno, Acero, en realidad sí –dijo el otro- ¿Te importa que me haga un último pitillo?

-El tabaco te va a matar –dijo Ed con acidez.

-No me jodas, Acero. Ya que vas a matarme, déjame darme un último gusto.

Ed le hizo caso y, cogiendo el pitillo que le había caído de los labios al otro en medio de la refriega, se lo puso a Havoc entre los labios. Éste dio una profunda calada, quemando casi todo el cigarrillo con ella. Soltó el humo lentamente.

-Gracias, tío. Necesitaba palmarla con un cigarro entre los labios.

Como toda respuesta, Ed disparó. Tras guardarse el arma, Ed le dirigió un último vistazo a los dos cadáveres, y se preguntó si pocas semanas después, serían el suyo y el de Winry. Se encogió de hombros. Tampoco era tan importante. Sólo otra muerte, de las cientos que habían cada día. El mundo seguiría rodando. Además, él no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente como Havoc. Aunque tampoco era Dios. Acabaría muriendo tarde o temprano. Se encogió de nuevo de hombros. ¿Qué más daba?

------------------------------------------

**Agradecimientos:**

_Arisu_: ¡Qué bien que te gustara! Intento actualizar de manera rápida, así que las incógnitas te durarán una semana como mucho XD

_Leriam:_ claro que no me molestan tus review. Ed no es acosador, es… "precavido" XD. ¿Noir? ¿Y eso qué es? Sí me tocaron el culo T.T. Me pegué un susto que pa'qué.

_Syolen:_ Vale, quieres saber qué paso con Edward. Que conste que te avisé. Luego no me culpes si te pilla un trauma XD

_.Mika.Alchemist:_ ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡¡Te quemaste!! Y yo que me pensaba que te había emocionado XD. Ya los sigo, no hace falta que uses tu katana (mi miedo…)

_P.L.V:_ ¡Qué guai que te gustara el fic! Pos nada, espero que te siga gustando. No te enfades por lo de la intriga, siempre lo hago XD.

_Lina-yun:_ Sí, ya lo sé. Le hice un poco de extrovertido en el epi, pero es que si no, no podía dar ninguna pista sobre su pasado. Total, estaba borracho XD. Ya vuelve a ser el borde de siempre XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, he estado ocupado con la facultad y todo eso. Cuando empiecen las Navidades, creo que podré aumentar mi ritmo de escritura. Este capítulo, aunque no lo parezca, es muy importante y revelador. De verdad. Y otra cosa: este capítulo definitivamente NO ES APTO PARA MENORES. Contiene escenas de violencia gráfica (muy gráfica).**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen

CAPÍTULO 4: ESTALLIDO DE FURIA

Winry dejó los apuntes que había estado repasando, y suspiró. Eso era más duro de lo que había pensado. Pero tendía que trabajar. Ya se relajaría esa noche en la fiesta de principio de curso. Aunque… Abrió un cajón, cogiendo una foto de su interior. Se veía a ella misma, con una feliz sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba abrazada a un chico rubio alto, de ojos azules.

-Hiedrich… -murmuró. ¿Por qué había tenido que acabar así? Creyó que Hiedrich era diferente.

-¿Quién es ese? –pregunto una voz neutra a la altura de su hombro. Winry se sobresaltó y escondió la fotografía. ¿Cómo se lo hacía ese tío para ser tan podidamente sigiloso?

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –le espetó la chica.

-¿Un ex-novio? –insistió Ed.

-¡¡Ya vale!! –estalló Winry- ¡¡No te metas dónde no te llaman!!

Ed se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo que me suena su cara. Creo que está en nuestra clase. Helmich se llama, o algo así.

-Hiedrich.

-Pues eso –tras decir eso, el Elric salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. A través de la pared, pudo oír el sonido de sollozos apagados. Ed se llevó la mano al pecho. Creyó haber sentido como un pinchazo momentáneo cuando oyó los sollozos, que se disipó al instante. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y dejó de darle vueltas.

-----------------------------------------

Winry estaba furiosa. Furiosa con ese estúpido Elric. ¿Qué sabía un asesino como él? Él no era capaz de entender. No podía saber lo mal que lo había pasado. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de coche, cuando ella tenía seis años. Había vivido con su abuela desde ese día, y sólo la relación con Hiedrich le había permitido sentirse alguien querido y necesitado. Y las palabras con las que la despidió para siempre aún resonaban en sus oídos: "No eres más que una calienta braguetas". ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho aquello? Con lo que ella dio por aquella relación, y lo mucho que se esforzó en que funcionara. Y sólo… Sólo porqué no se sentía preparada… Sólo porqué el día que él se lo propuso, ella le dijo que no estaba lista. Que aún no se sentía preparada… Sólo tenía dieciséis años. Era demasiado pronto para ella. Ella se negó, y Hiedrich sólo se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no tiene sentido seguir con esto" dijo un día, de golpe "Si no vamos a tener relaciones, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. No eres más que una calienta braguetas". Tras decir eso, había desaparecido de su vida, hasta que le vio de nuevo en la facultad. Claro que entonces tenía un problema más grave en mente. Un problema rubio que iba con pistola hasta en el baño. Pero ahora era distinto. A pesar de que se odiaba por ello, la monotonía había aparecido en su vida de nuevo. Edward Elric demostró ser un compañero de piso excepcional, a pesar de ser un frío asesino, más borde que un babuino con la rabia. Hacía la colada, fregaba los platos, sacaba la basura, no hacía ruido… Y con esa monotonía, llegaron los recuerdos. Recuerdos desagradables. (Me duele decir que toda la experiencia de Winry está basada en un caso real, de una muy querida amiga mía. Joder, hay veces que odio a mi propio género… En fin, sigamos con la historia, que me pierdo). Winry se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo. Ya habían pasado dos años. No podía seguir llorando por algo que había terminado hacía tanto tiempo. Saldría al mundo, y le demostraría a ese imbécil rubio que sabía cuidarse sola. Aunque aún no tenía claro a CUAL de los dos imbéciles rubios se lo quería demostrar.

---------------------------------------

Ed miró por la ventana. Anochecía. Se levantó tranquilamente, y fue al armario. Tenía que cambiarse para la fiesta de principio de curso. Según Winry, tenía que aprender a convivir con el resto de alumnos. Sólo esperaba que no durara mucho. Cogió su largo cabello y se hizo su trenza de rigor. Su puso, contra su costumbre, una camiseta blanca y tejanos azules. Normalmente iba siempre con ropa negra, y la mitad tenían impreso en blanco una frase bastante irónica: "Born to kill" (Nacido para matar. Perdón por el chiste fácil). Cogió, eso sí, su inseparable chaqueta de cuero, su prenda de vestir favorita. También cogió dos cascos. Para intentar camuflarse con los demás alumnos, había dejado de conducir el coche, e iba a todas partes en una motocicleta. Salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a esperar a su compañera de piso. Pasaron varios minutos y Ed, cansado de esperar, golpeó la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Piensas salir hoy? –preguntó- Te recuerdo que esto a sido idea tuya.

Dentro del cuarto, Winry se puso la chaqueta y suspiró. "Allá vamos". Salió, encarando a uno de los estúpidos rubios.

-¿Estoy bien? –preguntó.

-No sé –contestó el Elric, tirándole uno de los cascos- Supongo.

Winry hizo una mueca. Tampoco costaba tanto ser un poco simpático. Podía decir: "Oh, sí. Este vestido te queda genial". Pero no. Tenía que ser antipático de manera permanente.

----------------------------------------

Tal y como había predicho, estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de estar allí. No había más que compañeros de facultad borrachos, diciendo incoherencias y vomitando por las esquinas. Edward Elric no era alguien al que le entusiasmaran las fiestas. Más bien lo contrario. No le gustaba estar con la gente. El ser humano es una criatura despreciable. Llevaban allí cerca de un par de horas, y Winry había desaparecido hacía rato. Ed chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Salió un momento del lugar, para tomar un poco el aire, cuando oyó ruidos, quejidos y sollozos. Abrió los ojos en sobremanera, aunque ya no veía nada. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Cómo un autómata, prácticamente salió corriendo hacia un callejón que había al lado del local.

-----------------------------------------

Winry estaba cerca de la barra, cuando oyó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Cuánto tiempo, Win –la rubia se giró de golpe, shockeada.

-Hiedrich… -murmuró.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el chico. Por cómo se movía y cómo hablaba, Winry deducía fácilmente que estaba ebrio. Mucho.

-Bien, bien… -contestó la chica, buscando una salida con la mirada. No estaba nada cómoda.

-Me alegro –contestó el otro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa alcohólica- ¿Vamos a charlar a algún lado? Aquí hay demasiada gente…

La chica tragó saliva. No era estúpida, ni tampoco había nacido ayer. No le gustó nada el tono del otro. No le gustó ni un pelo.

-L-lo siento. Ed me debe estar buscando y… -apenas dijo eso, supo que había sido un error. Hiedrich siempre había sido alguien muy celoso y posesivo. Y aunque habían pasado ya dos años, seguía considerando a Winry "algo" de su propiedad.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué Ed? ¿Ese enano rubio? ¿Es él? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EH?! –el chico la cogió del brazo, apretando fuerte y zarandeándola- ¡¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, eh?!! ¡¿Te lo estás tirando, eh?!

-N-no… Hiedrich, me haces daño…

El otro la ignoró, y tiró de ella hacia la salida. El barullo del local y el estado de embriaguez de la mayoría de la gente hicieron que nadie se diera cuenta. Winry, forcejeó, pero el otro era más fuerte. La arrastró hasta fuera, y la hizo chocar contra la pared de un callejón. Le inmovilizó los brazos con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba con agresividad su cuerpo.

-¡¡Hiedrich, para!! –suplicó. El otro la ignoró, ocupado como estaba en lamer el cuello y el hombro de la chica, como si de un animal se tratase. Ni siquiera intentó besarla.

-¡¡Basta, por favor!! –sollozó la chica, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre, y apretaba las piernas todo lo que podía.

-¿Te gusta hacerte la difícil, eh? –dijo el otro- No me engañes. Llevas falda. Lo has hecho porqué querías que hiciera esto. Lo estás deseando.

-¡No digas gilipolleces, hijo de puta! –exclamó Winry, con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas- ¡¡Suéltame!! –tras decir eso, la chica le dio una potente patada en la entrepierna. Hiedrich se dobló sobre si mismo, pero se recuperó antes de que la chica pudiera marcharse.

-¡¡ZORRA!! –bramó, fuera de si. Después, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que tiró a la chica al suelo- He intentado ser considerado y amable, Win (¿?). Pero no me dejas otra opción… Tomaré por la fuerza lo que me negaste hace dos años, Win. A mi NADIE me deja con las ganas. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porqué eras mía, eres mía y serás mía!

El chico saltó sobre Winry, inmovilizándola contra el suelo, mientras la seguía lamiendo salvajemente. "Ayuda…" pensó la chica "Quien sea… Por favor…". Hiedrich separó su cuerpo del de ella, dispuesto a quitarse los pantalones y dar por zanjado el asunto. "Por favor…" pensó la chica, cerrando los ojos. Quería gritar, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno "Ayuda…". Cómo si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, algo hizo que Hiedrich saliera disparado de encima suyo, rodando por el suelo. De pié, mirándole como un demonio vengador, Edward Elric acababa de darle una patada en la cara.

----------------------------------------

Winry abrió los ojos, aún llorando. Y de pronto, tuvo aún más miedo que antes. Ed la había salvado, pero su cara era aún peor que el día que habían conocido. Normalmente, su cara era una máscara indiferente. El día que se conocieron, Ed sufrió una especie de brote psicótico, como de desesperación y tristeza totales. Hoy era distinto. Su cara era una máscara de absoluto odio e ira. Y los ojos. Eran una llama de odio y deseó de muerte. Cuando el chica habló, pero, lo hizo con la voz tranquila e indiferente de siempre.

-Voy a matarte. De manera lenta y dolorosa –Winry no tuvo duda alguna de que lo haría. Mientras, Hiedrich ya se había recuperado. Tenía una mano en la cara, intentando detener un torrente de sangre que le caía de una nariz rota.

-Hijo de puta… -masculló con rencor. Se levantó y, con un grito furioso, intentó darle un puñetazo a Ed. El asesino lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza a un lado, casi con pereza, y, en el mismo movimiento, le dio al otro un golpe en el hígado. Hiedrich soltó un grito de dolor, doblándose sobre si mismo. Como si estuviera paseando por el parque, Ed dio un paso al frente, poniéndose espalda con espalda y le estrelló al otro el codo en los riñones (no el hagáis eso a nadie, nunca. Es terriblemente doloroso) El chico gimió de nuevo, mientras Ed le cogió del cabello, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás, y le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la garganta. Hiedrich cayó plano al suelo, boqueando en busca de aire. Ed, tranquilamente, le pisó con el talón en la rodilla, que hizo un crujido muy, desagradable. Hiedrich no pudo gritar, pues estaba sin aliento, pero la expresión de su cara lo decía todo. Una vez lo tuvo tumbado y se había asegurado de que no iría a ninguna parte, Ed se sentó tranquilamente sobre su pecho y, con toda la calma del mundo, se dedicó a desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos. Golpeó una y otra vez, sin descanso y sin piedad.

-¡¿Qué te parece esto, eh?! –exclamó, entre puñetazo y puñetazo- ¡¡Ibas a violarla, ¿verdad?!! ¡¡Claro que a ti te daba igual el daño que eso le podría haber hecho!! ¡¡Por supuesto que te daba igual!! ¡¡La escoria como tú sois todos iguales!! ¡¡No os importa lo que sufran los demás, sólo os preocupa vaciar los testículos!! Soy un asesino… ¡¡¡Pero tú eres aún peor que yo!!!

Winry miró horrorizada como la antiguamente atractiva cara de Hiedrich se había convertido en una masa sanguinolenta irreconocible: tenía la nariz en un ángulo extraño, los labios partidos y le faltaban algunos dientes. Completaba el cuadro unos ojos que empezaban a ponerse morados, los ojos enrojecidos y las cejas abiertas e hinchadas, con una máscara de sangre cubriéndole la cara como si de maquillaje se tratara. Ed, al parecer, no había acabado. De un diminuto compartimiento del cinturón, sacó un pequeño cuchillo (como los de Hugues). Se lo mostró al otro, poniéndoselo delante de los ojos.

-¿Ves esto? –dijo otra vez con voz calmada- Pues con él, voy a vaciarte los ojos, te castraré y, finalmente, de rajaré la barriga y te sacaré las tripas, para luego dejarte desangrarte. ¿Qué te parece eso, tío duro?

---------------------------------

**Bueno, aquí termina. Este final abrupto está hecho aposta, para que sufráis un poco XD. ¿Cumplirá Ed sus desagradables amenazas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh, oh. Lamento la demora, sé que dije que actualizaría más seguido… Bueno, si les sirve de consuelo, les digo que me ha venido una carretada de ideas, de modo que es posible que actualice bastante seguido, aunque no prometo nada. Y ya que estoy aquí, hago publicidad de mi nuevo fic. Esté en Inuyasha y se llama "Piratas". Pasaros por allí, a ver qué os parece ;-)**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ENVIDIA**

-¡¡Basta Edward!!

El grito de Winry atravesó la noche. Ed la ignoró, levantando el arma.

-Voy a matarte –dijo- Te mataré. Por culpa de gente como tú, Al ya no está aquí. Te mataré…

-¡¡Edward, por favor!!

El Elric, ignorando los gritos de la chica y los gimoteos patéticos del hombre que estaba debajo de él, puso la hoja del cuchillo a la altura de la ceja de Hiedrich y comenzó a bajarla, cortando la piel y la carne con lentitud casi morbosa. Hiedrich comenzó a aullar de dolor.

-¡¡Ed!!

La mano del joven asesino, se detuvo, temblorosa.

-Suéltame, Winry. Voy a matarle de manera dolorosa y desagradable. Créeme, no quieres verlo.

Winry había corrido por detrás, abrazando a Ed por la espalda, sujetando su zarpa armada con la mano, intentando detener el avance. Winry negó con la cabeza.

-N-no… -sollozó la chica- No lo hagas…

Edward soltó un bufido incrédulo.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Iba a violarte.

-P-pero no ha podido hacerlo… -siguió sollozando Winry- Por favor, Ed…

Ed, en silencio, se zafó con delicadeza del abrazo de la chica y, ante el estupor de ella y Hiedrich, se levantó. Se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Si tú no quieres matarle, no seré yo quien lo haga.

Se dio la vuelta, pero no se movió. Winry se levantó también y le miró. Parecía estar pensando en algo. Entonces pareció decidirse y, girándose de golpe, le dio a Hiedrich una patada bestial en la entrepierna. Después se giró de nuevo y empezó a marcharse. Le dio a Winry su ticket del guardarropa.

-Voy a por la moto –dijo- Ve a buscarme la chaqueta y los cascos.

La chica asintió, aun con surcos de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia el local. Cuando estuvo solo, Ed miró el bulto sangrante y quejumbroso que había en el suelo. Suspiró y cogió el movil.

-¿Urgencias? Hay un chico tirado en la esquina entre la calle Tercis y Central. Parece que le han dado una paliza.

Luego se guardó el móvil. Se quedó un rato parado y en silencio, mirando el infinito. "Esta chica es una mala influencia" pensó "Me estoy ablandando".

----------------------------------------------

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel incidente. Hiedrich pidió el traslado a otra facultad, pero al parecer tenía demasiado miedo como para denunciar a Edward a la policía. Winry tenía la sospecha de que cierta visita que el rubio había hecho al hospital tenía algo que ver. Lo más extraño para la chica era que, desde esa noche, la actitud de Ed hacia ella había cambiado. La trataba de manera más agradable, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba evitarla todo lo posible. _Como si le tuviera miedo. _Winry sabía que algo atormentaba esa cabeza rubia, pero Ed no soltaba prenda al respecto. A todo eso tenía que añadir que, muy a su pesar, empezaba a pensar que Ed _quizás_ no estaba tan mal. Eso la hizo decidirse. En unos días serían las vacaciones de Navidad. Sabía que Ed no tenía adónde ir.

----------------------------------------------

Edward entró en un callejón y se apoyó en la pared.

-Sal de una maldita vez –dijo con voz tranquila- Llevas días siguiéndome.

Se oyó una risa, y de detrás de una esquina salió un hombre vestido de negro. Llevaba un cabello muy extraño, de color verde oscuro y peinado como si de una palmera se tratase.

-Muy buena, Acero –dijo el hombre- ¿Cuánto hace que sabes que te sigo?

-Desde hace una semana. No te dije nada antes porqué quería asegurarme –respondió Ed.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Es eso? –preguntó- ¿O acaso no querías preocupar a esa chica, Winry Rockbell?

Ed observó largamente al hombre, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó al final.

-Claro, claro –dijo el otro- Qué modales los míos. Puedes llamarme Envidia.

-Eres uno de los Siete Pecados de Padre, ¿no?

Envidia asintió.

-Supongo que te preguntas qué hago siguiéndote, ¿verdad, Acero? –Ed no dijo nada- La respuesta es simple, Acero. Padre está preocupado. Circulan rumores, Acero. Rumores no muy favorables para ti.

-Lo que tú dices: rumores.

-Ya. Rumores –accedió Envidia- Pero yo iría con cuidado, Acero –Envidia sonrió con superioridad- Estos rumores son los que hacen que acabes con un tiro entre los ojos.

-Lo sé –contestó Ed.

Envidia se giró, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Dejaré de seguirte, de momento. Hay cosas más urgentes que requieren mi atención. Feliz Navidad, Acero.

----------------------------------------------

Unas horas más tarde, Envidia entró en un elegante despacho, dónde había un hombre mayor, sentado en un elegante sillón.

-¿Y bien?

-He entrado en contacto con él, Padre. Parece que aun no sabe nada –explicó el Pecado.

-Eso es bueno. No conviene que Llama se haga con su fidelidad –dijo Padre.

-Con el debido respeto, Padre. No entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación. No parece gran cosa…

Padre soltó una carcajada seca, que se convirtió en una tos convulsa.

-No sabes lo que dices Envidia –dijo el mafioso cuando se recuperó- Ni siquiera Gula, Avaricia o Lujuria podrían vencerle.

Envidia soltó un silbido impresionado.

-Entonces es mejor de lo que creía. ¿Quiere que me encargue de él?

Padre negó con la cabeza.

-Déjale, de momento. Quizás podamos ponerlo de nuestro lado. Si podemos, Llama está acabado…

-------------------------------------

**Bueno, aquí termina el epi. El próximo será un capítulo relajado y tranquilo, de transición. Pero el siguiente…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo. Es bastante tranquilo y de relleno, pero necesario para la historia. Además, tengo un importante comunicado. Si quieres saber cual, al final del capítulo lo digo.**

CAPÍTULO 6: SER UN HUMANO

-¡Vamos, Ed! –dijo Winry con voz tristona- En el fondo lo estás deseando.

-Ni hablar –replicó el rubio- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué demonios me dices eso.

-Porqué sé que te pasarás la Navidad solo y aburrido –explicó la chica- En el fondo te mueres de ganas. Sólo estás haciéndote el duro.

-Mira, niña… -empezó Edward, pero un grito de Winry le estalló en los oídos.

-¡¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!! –aulló la chica- ¡¡TENGO LA MISMA EDAD QUE TÚ!!

Ed suspiró con fastidio. Desde que Winry le había perdido el miedo, era un auténtico coñazo: le gritaba, le bufaba y le pegaba. Era inconcebible. ¡Él era Edward "Acero" Elric, por el amor de Dios! No podía entender como una cría de su edad no le tenía miedo. ¡Joder, la mera mención de su nombre hacía temblar a tiarrones de dos metros! Maldita cría. Era todo culpa suya. Por su culpa, Envidia le había estado siguiendo. Por su culpa, había perdonado la vida de ese Hiedrich. Por su culpa, empezaba a sentir "emociones". ¡¡Joder!! ¿Él, emociones? Si eso lo hubieran dicho hace tres meses, le habría contestado que había bebido más de la cuenta. Y ahora sólo faltaba eso. Navidades. Que fuera con ELLA, a su CASA, con su ABUELA, a pasar las estúpidas NAVIDADES. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Por supuesto, se negó.

-¿Qué te has creído, niña? –dijo- No me malinterpretes. No tengo ninguna intención de establecer ninguna relación amistosa y/o afectiva contigo. Sólo estoy esperando a que se calmen los ánimos.

-Claro, claro –dijo la rubia que no le escuchaba- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿El bus o el metro?

Ed suspiró, cansado. No sabía porqué, pero sabía que acabaría cediendo.

-----------------------------------

Roy Mustang dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Empezaba a entender lo que pasaba. En las últimas semanas, demasiados hombres de la organización habían muerto. Havoc, Breda, Hayate… Todos eran hombres a los que apreciaba. La cosa estaba clara. Padre, por el motivo que fuera, le quería muerto. No solo eso, quería que cualquier persona que tuviera relación con él acabara también muerta.

-Hawkeye –llamó. La mujer rubia de aspecto duro que estaba a su lado le miró- Haz venir a Hughes, Amstrong, Fuery y Farman. Tendremos una pequeña charla…

Riza Hawkeye asintió, aunque no de muy buena gana. El brillo en los ojos que ahora mismo tenía Roy "Llama" Mustang solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

-------------------------------------------

Ed bajó del autobús de línea, con un suspiro agotado. Llevaba en la mano una maleta con ropa para tres semanas. Lo sabía. Al final, había cedido. Siguió a Winry por un camino de tierra. Ella no le había dicho que su abuela vivía en Rizembul. A pesar de haber pasado ocho años, aquel pueblecito rural no había cambiado demasiado. Jamás creyó que regresaría nunca. Divisó la casa de Winry, y, más a lo lejos, había otra casa, en un estado bastante lamentable. Se quedó parado, observando el edificio con mirada ausente.

-¡Ed! –le llamó Winry, poniéndose a su lado- ¿Qué miras? –la chica siguió los ojos del Elric- ¿Esa casa? Lleva años abandonada. Yo no recuerdo mucho de esos tiempos. La última vez que vi a los niños de esa casa fue hace diez años. No recuerdo sus caras.

Ed puso una mueca. Esto cada vez le gustaba menos. No quería recordar nada de su vida anterior. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Winry Rockbell. Pues claro. La imagen de una pequeña niña rubia de mirada azul le pasó por la mente. Mierda de Dios. Edward iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que ya habían llegado a la casa. En la puerta, ya esperándolos, había una anciana bajita, con una pipa en la boca. Winry soltó una exclamación de alegría al verla.

-¡Abuela! –la rubia hizo el resto del trayecto que le quedaba corriendo, mientras Ed la seguía tranquilamente. No hacía falta que fingiera que estaba entusiasmado. Winry ya ponía suficiente entusiasmo por los dos. Llegó tranquilamente hasta las dos mujeres, dónde una llorosa Winry abrazaba y besaba a la pobre anciana.

-¡Ed! –exclamó- ¡Ven aquí!

La chica le presentó a su abuela como Pinako. La anciana mujer le tendió la mano y, mientras encajaban, no dejó de mirarle como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-Edward Elric, ¿no? –murmuró, casi para si- Elric…

Ed llegó a la conclusión que no le gustaba nada esa mujer.

------------------------------------------

Anochecía, pero Edward Elric no tenía ningún sueño. Se había pasado la tarde dándole la razón a Winry con las cosas que le contaba a su abuela. Ahora, el asesino estaba apoyado en el marco de una ventana, observando la noche. No sabía por qué, pero sus instintos le decían que habría problemas. Pronto. Un sonido a su espalda le llamó la atención.

-Winry se ha ido a la cama, Edward –oyó el sonido de alguien chupando una pipa- Le gustas mucho, ¿sabes? Pero yo no creo que seas adecuado para ella.

Ed no contestó. Pinako Rockbell chupó de nuevo su pipa.

-No es nada nuevo. Ya le gustabas cuando erais niños. Luego te olvidó. Los niños olvidan fácilmente, y diez años es mucho tiempo. Además, tú y tu hermano os pasasteis dos años enteros.

La mandíbula de Edward se crispó, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

-Está pisando terreno peligroso, señora Rockbell.

La anciana soltó una risita cansada.

-Estoy convencida. No sería la primera, ¿verdad? –los ojos de Pinako brillaron con inteligencia- Aquellos que han causado muerte tienen un brillo diferente en los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que brillo es ese?

-Lo cierto es que tú tienes un brillo único –contestó la anciana- He vivido mucho, Edward Elric. Y he visto casi de todo. Siempre supe que Hohenheim era un cabrón. Aunque nunca imaginé que llegara a serlo tanto.

Ed seguía con la mirada perdida. Parecía ver cosas muy lejanas en el tiempo. No apartaba los ojos de aquella casa abandonada. Pinako siguió su vista.

-Aquí era dónde vivías –dijo.

-¿Por qué se empeña en recordarme todo esto? –inquirió Ed.

Pinako se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Mi nieta te aprecia. Creo que sabe lo que has hecho, pero considera que aun tienes remedio. Mi nieta es muy optimista –comentó con una sonrisa- Ella tiene derecho a saber.

-¿De verdad piensa que ella quiere saberlo? No es una historia bonita, no tiene un final feliz y, desde luego, no me gustaría tener que contarla. Usted dice que su hija me aprecia. Yo digo que su hija era lo peor que me podría haber pasado. Antes de conocerla era distinto. No recordaba nada de esto. Y no me importaba. Nada me importaba. Pero ella ha tenido que estropearlo todo.

Pinako dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Y eso es malo? Los recuerdos y sentimientos son lo que nos hace humanos –le dijo Pinako.

-Mi padre era humano, señora Rockbell. Si ser humano significa ser como él, prefiero pegarme un tiro –replicó Ed. Dicho esto, se marchó. Antes de que desapareciera, Pinako le llamó.

-¿Se lo contarás?

Ed se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás algún día.

------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado. Aquí va el comunicado:**

**Felicidades a todos aquellos que han seguido pacientemente esta historia. Como premio, les dejo esto: el próximo capítulo, titulado "Historia de un asesino", contiene todo el flashback con el pasado de Ed. Sabréis qué lo llevo a una vida de muerte y falta de sentimiento, y qué pasó con su familia. Tras este capítulo, terminará la primera temporada del fic, y me tomaré unas semanas de vacaciones, para tomar notas y coger ideas para la segunda (que ya está bastante perfilada, no os preocupéis, no tardaré mucho XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, tal y como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 7, el flashback entero de Edward "Acero" Elric. Por favor, no me odiéis por este capítulo. Suficiente me odio yo a mi mismo. Bueno, ahora me toca sacudirme la responsabilidad legal: si eres menor de dieciocho años, no debes, bajo ningún concepto leer este capítulo. Contiene escenas de violación, yaoi y pedofília. No pienso hacerme cargo de traumas, úlceras de estómago, vómitos, ni nada causado por este capítulo. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Total, si eres menor no me vas a hacer ningún caso (XD).**

---------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7: HISTORIA DE UN ASESINO

Según las palabras de Pinako Rockbell, Hohenheim Elric había sido un cabrón. Edward Elric, su hijo mayor, no estaba de acuerdo. Hohenheim Elric había sido un perfectísimo hijo de puta.

-------------------------------------------

Hasta dónde su memoria podía alcanzar, su padre nunca fue un hombre cariñoso. Era arisco y de mal carácter. Les gritaba a su mujer y a sus hijos, que apenas contaban cinco años Ed y cuatro el pequeño Alphonse. A pesar de ello, aguantaron más o menos hasta que Ed cumplió los ocho años. Fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Hohenheim fue despedido de su empleo debido a una reducción de plantilla. Desde ese día, el hombre empezó a beber y a ir con mujeres de vida fácil. A veces llegaba a desaparecer durante días, antes de que su familia le viera de nuevo. Cuando volvía, apestaba a alcohol y colonia barata. En esos momentos era cuando gritaba más, y más fuerte. Ed, con su mente despierta y evidente inteligencia, empezaba a comprender el horrible significado de algunas palabras con las que su progenitor obsequiaba a su madre. A pesar de ello, Ed no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de su madre triste o enfadada. Su cara tenía siempre una expresión amable y tierna, aunque ciertamente triste. Sus amigos y conocidos la instaban a pedir el divorcio, a lo que ella se negaba con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una mala racha. Pronto pasaría.

A pesar de la buena voluntad de Trisha Elric, la familia se iba al infierno sin remedio. Hohenheim Elric bebía cada vez más, y Trisha cada vez tenía peor salud. En medio de ese naufragio, Edward y Alphonse intentaron buscar refugio el uno en el otro, intentando, en el proceso, salvar también a su madre. Ambos, con el paso de las semanas y los meses, desarrollaron una especie de burbuja que los aislaba del desastre exterior, un lazo más fuerte que el de cualquier otra pareja de hermanos, hasta que fueron incapaces de vivir el uno sin en el otro. Finalmente, un día, Hohenheim Elric llegó a su casa con una gran borrachera. Como era su costumbre, empezó a aullar cosas horribles a toda su familia. En ese momento, cuando Hohenheim soltó una serie de improperios horrorosos a su hijo pequeño, algo en el interior de Edward Elric estalló. Dio un empujón a su padre, mientras gritaba como un demonio, soltando todos los improperios que había aprendido de Hohenheim.

-¡¡Déjale, cabrón!! ¡¡Estoy hasta los huevos de que nos trates como una mierda!! ¡¡No eres más que un…!!

Su bravata se vio cortada por un tremendo bofetón de su padre. El niño de ocho años cayó al suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre. El golpe le había partido el labio.

-Maldito mocoso de mierda… -masculló el hombre, con la voz pastosa por el alcohol. Después, comenzó a patearle las costillas, mientras Ed se revolvía en el suelo, llorando de dolor y humillación.

-¡Basta Hohenheim! –gritó Trisha Elric- ¡Puedo aceptar que me grites y me humilles, pero ni se te ocurra ponerle la mano encima a mis hijos!

Hohenheim soltó un escupitajo justo encima de su hijo mayor.

-Estúpida zorra… -murmuró. Con los ojos nublados, caminó hacia su mujer tambaleándose y, de una bofetada, la estrelló contra la mesa. La mujer cayó al suelo con un gemido, la frente sangrándole por una brecha debido al golpe contra el mueble. Hohenheim se desató el pantalón y lo dejó caer. Allí, delante de sus hijos, inmovilizó a su esposa y, a pesar de sus quejas, lamentos y lágrimas, comenzó a penetrarla con violencia, una y otra vez. La facilidad con que consiguió hacerlo demostraba que no era la primera vez. Embistió a Trisha una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra. Por fin, cuando estuvo satisfecho, la dejó caer con desdén y, poniéndose los pantalones, salió de nuevo de la casa, dejando a Al y Ed llorando aterrados, mientras Trisha parecía ausente. Tras varios minutos, la mujer se levantó, como ida y se fue a su cuarto. Salio cerca de un cuarto de hora después, con una maleta. Aun con ese aire ausente, besó en la frente a sus dos hijos y salió por la puerta de la casa. Ni Edward ni Alphonse la vieron nunca más.

A partir de ese momento, lo que había sido un infierno se convirtió en la peor de las pesadillas posibles. Fue pasada una semana después de la huída de Trisha Elric. Hohenheim llamó a sus hijos y les dijo que a partir de ese día no irían al colegio. Dijo que había hablado con el director, y se había excusado en el mal momento que pasaban por el abandono de su madre. Tras eso, estuvo varios días sin decir ni hacer nada. Finalmente, llamó a Edward a su habitación. El niño entró, temeroso. Allí, su padre, con voz autoritaria, comenzó con algo que acabaría con su muerte.

-Quítate los pantalones.

Edward le miró. A pesar de ser un niño muy inteligente, sólo tenía ocho años. Era demasiado inocente como para comprender.

-Quítate los pantalones –repitió Hohenheim- Y ven aquí.

El niño obedeció, aun sin comprender. Mientras se acercaba a su padre, éste se bajo los pantalones, mostrándole al chico su monstruosa erección. Ed miró el miembro de Hohenheim, con los ambarinos ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía por qué, pero tenía mucho miedo.

-Métetela en la boca –ordenó el adulto.

-P-pero padre…

-¡¡Hazlo!!

Llorando a lágrima viva, el niño obedeció. Notó el tacto viscoso del líquido lubricante, y sintió ganas de vomitar. Su padre, con un violento empujón, le obligó a meterse todo el miembro en la boca, llegando a tocarle la campanilla. El niño sintió arcadas, pero Hohenheim no le hizo caso. Al contrario, estuvo empujándole repetidas veces la cabeza, hasta que el chico notó un líquido viscoso salir disparado contra su garganta. Ed consiguió zafarse, tosiendo profusamente y con arcadas, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, y veía al esperma caer de su boca entreabierta. Hohenheim soltó un gruñido satisfecho.

-Aun no he terminado, Ed –dijo, sonriente- Date la vuelta e inclínate hacia el suelo.

-Basta… -gimoteó el niño. Aquello no le había gustado y tenía miedo- Seré bueno…

-Claro que lo serás. Ahora, ¡date la vuelta! –con ese grito autoritario, Hohenheim obligó al chico a darse la vuelta e inclinarse. Con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras notaba que con la otra masajeaba su ano.

-Basta ya… -logró musitar Ed, con la cara aplastada con el frío mármol de la habitación. Hohenheim rió ante esa muestra de debilidad. El pequeño Elric sintió como al duro y caliente posarse casi con delicadeza justo en su apertura renal.

-Esto te puede doler un poco al principio –advirtió el adulto. Luego, empujó con violencia. Ed soltó un aullido de dolor, sintiendo como si se le partieran las entrañas. Podía notar como el miembro de Hohenheim entraba una y otra vez. Edward se sintió morir. Deseó morir. Lo que fuera, con tal de evitar ese dolor.

-Relájate –dijo Hohenheim con voz entrecortada- Si estás tenso será peor.

Tras decir eso, el barbudo siguió con su labor. Tras lo que a Ed le pareció una eternidad, el chico sintió algo caliente derramándose en su interior, y Hohenheim se retiró finalmente.

-Quiero que vuelvas mañana a la misma hora. Ni se te ocurra escaquearte –anunció, antes de salir por la puerta. Ed lloró.

A partir de ese día, Edward debía subir a la habitación de Hohenheim cada día a la misma hora. Allí, su padre se aliviaba con él. El joven Elric lo aceptó, pues así se aseguraba que tanto él como Alphonse tenían techo y seguridad. A partir del mes, dejó de dolerle. Eso siguió durante un año. El día de su noveno cumpleaños, Ed volvió a subir, pero hizo un descubrimiento horrible. En el lugar en el que tendría que estar él estaba Al, llorando y gritando como un demonio. Ed se quedó paralizado, incapaz de procesar lo que veían sus ojos. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Alphonse era lo único bueno y puro que quedaba en aquella casa. Aquello era solo una horrible pesadilla. Mientras Ed se quedad en shock observando aquello, su padre se levantó con toda la calma del mundo, se acercó a su hijo mayor y le tumbó de una bofetada. Luego cogió unas esposas de un cajón, cosa que hacía pensar que había planeado aquello con anterioridad, y esposó a su hijo a una pata de la cama. De ese modo, el hijo mayor tenía una vista estupenda del dudoso espectáculo. Allí, viendo como su padre violaba a su hermano mientras él escuchaba sus gritos de socorro, algo en el alma de Edward Elric se rompió.

Aquello duró otro año. Un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días en los cuales Ed fue esposado a la pata de la cama. Alphonse no dejó de gritar ninguno de ellos. Al final, en el décimo cumpleaños de Ed, éste fue al baño a orinar. Allí, vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano pequeño, con dos profundas marcas rojas y sangrantes en sus muñecas. El niño de nueve años estaba sentado en la taza, y a juzgar por el tamaño del charco de sangre, llevaba muerto casi media hora. A sus pies, una de las cuchillas de afeitar de su padre medio flotaba en la sangre. Ed vomitó allí mismo. Finalmente, tras un año entero de abusos físicos, psíquicos y sexuales, Alphonse Elric se había rendido.

----------------------------------------------

El resto es historia. Ed fue a la cocina, cogió un cuchillo y mató a su padre. A pesar de tener la garganta cortada, Hohenheim fue capaz de obsequiar a su hijo mayor con unas últimas palabras. Algo que perseguiría en sueños al joven Ed durante toda su vida:

-Si hubieras hecho esto antes, Alphonse no hubiera muerto.

Después de eso, salió de su casa y se sentó en el umbral. Llovía. Ed fue encontrado por un hombre que se hacía llamar Padre, que lo acogió. Ese hombre le dio en adopción a uno de sus secuaces, llamado Roy Mustang. Mustang educó al Elric, convirtiéndolo finalmente en un joven de dieciocho años de gran cultura e inteligencia, con una eficacia fría y calculada para el asesinato. Una máquina perfecta, que no dudaba ni emitía juicios. Hasta que una jodida mocosa tuvo que interferir…

-------------------------------------

**Y ya está. Aquí termina la primera temporada de este fanfic. Ahora me tomaré unas semanas de vacaciones (creo que me las he ganado), y volveré dentro de más o menos un mes y medio con el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. ¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡¡¡Saludos!!! Antes que nada, agradeceros a todos los review y la paciencia. Mis vacaciones han terminado, aquí esta el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. Espero que esta segunda tanda os guste tanto como la primera, y que vuestro apoyo no se esfume.**** Ya no os doy más la brasa. ¡¡¡DENTRO VIDEO!!!**

-----------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 8: RAZONES

El nombre en clave de Roy Mustang era "Llama" ganado por la costumbre que tenía de incinerar a sus víctimas, para que la policía no pudiera identificarlas, pero aquellos que tenían una relación más "cercana", le llamaban simplemente "Coronel". Este mota venía dado por os tiempos en que Mustang estuvo en el ejército, del cual fue expulsado con deshonor por insubordinación. Cosas de la juventud y tal.

Mustang dejó los papeles que había estado leyendo. Le encantaba hacer escribir a los agentes. Era una manera como cualquier otra de hacer valer su autoridad en la organización. Por supuesto, tales papeles e informes eran inútiles pues, para no dejar pruebas, eran pasados por la trituradora en cuanto Roy los leía. Pero no por ello dejaban de redactarse. Como ya se ha dicho, a Roy le encantaba hacer valer su autoridad. Volviendo al presente, Roy estaba preocupado. Había reunido a los agentes con los que tenía mejores relaciones (Hawkeye, Armstrong y Hugues, entre otros), para hablar de los recientes trabajos ordenados por Padre. Muchos tenían como objetivos a miembros de la organización, basándose en dudosas pruebas de traición. Además, todos ellos eran gente que tenía buena relación con él. Desde hacía varios meses, la organización pasaba por tiempos algo difíciles. Padre se estaba muriendo (cáncer de pulmón, decían los médicos) y tenía que planteare un sucesor. El problema empezaba aquí. Tanto Padre como su plana mayor, consideraban que el sucesor tendría que ser uno de los Siete Pecados, por ser los que seguirían con la política de Padre. Sin embargo, entre los agentes más jóvenes, la figura de Roy "Llama" Mustang era muy popular: les parecía un líder más acorde con los nuevos tiempos. Según mucha gente de los bajos fondos, los tiempos de Padre habían acabado. Ahora, tener a favor a los políticos y la policía no era tan fácil. Las agencias de asesinos debían adaptarse, pues ya no podían actuar con la misma impunidad que unas décadas antes. A Roy no le costaba figurarse el pensamiento de los que consideraban que no debía hacerse cargo de la organización. Si eliminaban a gente que era cercana a él, los jóvenes que le admiraban entenderían que no era saludable relacionarse con Roy. Una vez sin ningún apoyo, era fácil pegarle un tiro y dejarle en una cuneta. Un futuro bastante negro, la verdad. Era en momentos como ese que agradecía profundamente la fidelidad de aquellos que seguían a su lado. En un mundo en el que era tan común dispararse por un mal gesto o una mala palabra, era agradable saber que tenías a gente a tu lado.

-Roy… -dijo Riza Hawkeye a su lado. Hawkeye era quizás la mejor tiradora de la organización. Roy la conocía desde que era un adolescente. Era la hija del hombre que le había enseñado a empuñar una pistola. Por los pasillos de la organización se rumoreaba que era una mujer ardiente en la cama, pero nadie era lo bastante valiente como para intentar averiguarlo. Riza Hawkeye no solía tolerar flirteos. Ni siquiera Roy Mustang, conocido mujeriego y galán se atrevía. Mustang se giró hacia la mujer, arqueando una ceja. Era la primera vez en siete años que Hawkeye le llamaba por su nombre de pila. La última vez fue para decir que Edward Elric había robado una pistola. Roy aun se preguntaba para qué.

-Dime.

Como toda respuesta, Riza Hawkeye le dio uno de aquellos informes que Roy gustaba de mandar escribir. A medida que sus ojos iban bajando en la escritura, más se le fruncía el ceño. Cuando acabó, rompió el papel con sus propias manos. Estaba temblando.

-Parece que el viejo ya no quiere reclutar a Ed. Enviar a Carmesí… Hay civiles, maldita sea. ¿Pretende llamar la atención?

-No lo sé, Coronel –contestó Riza.

-------------------------------------------

Edward Elric seguía mirando por la ventana, los ojos fijos en la casa que había habitado durante su niñez. Prácticamente no se había movido de allí en todas las vacaciones. Winry entró en el cuarto y soltó un resoplido molesto, al comprobar que era las doce de la mañana, Ed llevaba cerca de cinco horas despierto y seguía con el pijama. Ni siquiera había bajado a desayunar. Sólo seguía vivo porqué ella y su abuela le subía comida a la habitación. Y por más que insistía y preguntaba, su abuela le decía que le dejara en paz. "Tiene cosas en las que pensar" era lo único que le decía.

-Joder, Ed –dijo la chica- Llevas dos semanas sentado en la ventana. No te traje aquí para que estuvieras todo el día mirando esa maldita casa.

Como cada día, lo único que le contestó fue el silencio.

-Mira –continuó la chica, molesta- Mi abuela puede decir lo que quiera, pero como sigas un minuto más ahí plantado, juro que…

-¿Conoces la historia de esa casa? –preguntó Ed de golpe.

Winry negó con la cabeza.

-Se lo pregunté varias veces a mi abuela, pero nunca me ha dicho nada. Decía que esa casa era el mal.

Ed mostró una media sonrisa torcida. No iba del todo desencaminada la vieja.

-Qué quieres que te diga –siguió la chica- A mi me parece un cuento chino. Ya sabes, los típicos rumores de pueblo. Seguramente la familia que vivía allí se mudó sin decir nada y la gente empezó a murmurar cosas.

La cara de Ed se tensó.

-Y tú qué sabes… -escupió entre dientes.

Winry le miró.

-Nada –admitió- No sé nada. ¿Cómo esperas que sepa algo si no me lo cuentas?

Ed se dio cuenta que había caído como un borrico, lo cual le hizo sentirse estúpido.

-No es asunto tuyo –replicó. Winry se sentó en el otro lado de la ventana, mirando también a la casa.

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Tiene que ver con ese Al?

-Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo –repitió el chico.

-¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? –insistió Winry. Ed la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes cuánta gente a muerto por insistir en este tema? –le escupió. Demasiada, pensó Winry. Ed tenía la misma mirada que los primeros días. La chica tragó saliva y le encaró. Apretó las manos contra las rodillas, ya que le temblaban violentamente.

-No te tengo miedo –le dijo, con la voz algo más aguda de lo que hubiera querido. Ed sonrió con superioridad.

-¿No? Yo creo que mientes.

Winry negó con la cabeza.

-Si hubieras querido, ya me habrías matado. Como no lo has hecho, no tengo motivos para tenerte miedo.

Ed asintió, con aire ausente. Repentinamente, bajó de la ventana de un salto.

-¿Te importa? –dijo- Quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Si luego aun tienes ganas de saberlo, te lo contaré todo.

Winry arqueó una ceja, escéptica.

-¿En serio?

Ed asintió.

-Sí, por qué no. A lo mejor aprenderás un par o tres de cosas sobre el mundo. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de vivir en tu burbuja de felicidad y sepas cómo es el mundo real.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Ed bajó las escaleras, aun con el pelo ligeramente húmedo. Paseó la vista por la planta baja de la casa y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y tú abuela? –preguntó.

Winry asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Dijo que tenía que comprar unas cosas y que volvería en un par de horas.

Ed asintió y, como de casualidad, miró por una ventana, hacia el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa. Vio un coche negro acercándose.

-Oye, Winry… -dijo- ¿Te suena de algo ese coche?

Winry asomó la cabeza por la ventana e hizo un gesto negativo.

-No. ¿Por qué?

Ed cogió la pistola de la funda escondida en su chaqueta.

-Porqué a mi sí –respondió- Ahora, sube al piso de arriba y no bajes hasta que yo te lo diga. Si te llama alguien que no sea yo, quiero que salgas por la ventana, bajes por las cañerías y corras al pueblo tan rápido como puedas. ¿Has entendido?

-Pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Sólo hazlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, los pies de Winry la habían llevado al piso de arriba y se habían metido en su habitación. La chica cerró la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------

Ed amartilló la pistola, ahogando una maldición entre dientes. Sólo tenía ocho disparos, y tenía los cargadores en la habitación. Normalmente, con dos o tres disparos habría para acabar con cualquier asesino que enviaran, pero quizás no tendría tanta suerte. Por supuesto, había reconocido el coche a simple vista. ¿Cuántos coches negros tienen una bomba dibujada en el capó? Lo cierto era que ya se esperaba algo así. Sabía que esto acabaría pasando tarde o temprano. Desde que dejó que esos ojos azules llorosos fueran contra su entrenamiento, supo que tendría problemas. Suficiente suerte había tenido con que no le molestaran durante tres meses. Pensándolo fríamente, todas sus acciones de los últimos tres meses iban contra la lógica y el entrenamiento. Se le escapó una risita entre dientes. No tenía sentido. Ningún sentido. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ahora mismo, mientras veía al coche acercarse cada vez más a la casa, sabía que si ahora corría a la cocina y saltaba por la ventana, tendría posibilidades de huir. Y también sabía que no lo haría. Por alguna razón, no podía simplemente dejar a esa chica a merced de aquel psicópata de Kimblee. Tenía la sensación que, protegiendo a Winry, protegía el último pedazo de humanidad y cordura que le quedaba. Este pensamiento le hizo negar con la cabeza. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo facultades. La gente dice que siempre que se pierde algo, se gana algo a cambio. Él esperaba haber ganado algo perdiendo su incapacidad de sentir nada. Aunque si por eso, ahora Kimblee se lo cargaba, maldita la gracia. En esos alegres pensamientos estaba, cuando oyó que el coche se paraba en la puerta de la casa. Ed comprobó que la pistola estaba en orden. Desde Havoc que no mataba a nadie. Por un lado, notaba la adrenalina subiéndole, mientras que por otro se sintió en cierto modo aliviado. Esa chica podría haberle ablandado, pero no había podido borrar su gusto por su trabajo. Y más, tratándose de Kimblee.

----------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, Kimblee y Ed se verán las caras. ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Este contiene más acción que otros. A decir verdad, toda esta temporada tiene más acción que la anterior. Pues nada, espero que os guste.**

---------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 9: ACERO VS CARMESÍ

Edward oyó los pasos de Kimblee por la gravilla del caminito de entrada. El asesino iba terriblemente despacio, receloso de cualquier encuentro. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un enfrentamiento entre profesionales. Ambos sabían que si daban un paso en falso, acabarían muertos. Ed oyó como Kimblee se paraba ante la puerta durante unos instantes. Ed se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo que el moreno pretendía. Ahogando una blasfemia, saltó hacia atrás todo lo rápido que pudo, justo antes de que la puerta estallara en mil pedazos. Ed se cubrió la cara, cegado por la lluvia de polvo y trozos de madera y yeso que llenó la habitación. Ed adivinó una leve sombra pasando lo que quedaba del umbral. El rubio se lanzó al suelo, rodando, y tumbó una mesa detrás de la cual se encogió, justo para oír un par de disparos que pasaron por encima de él. "Maldito dinamitero hijo de perra" pensó Ed. Con esa nube de polvo no podía apuntar bien. Por suerte, eso se aplicaba también a su enemigo. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y, al no oír movimiento alguno por parte de Kimblee, supuso que tenía carta libre para actuar. Se desató el reloj y lo tiró por un lado de la mesa. En cuánto éste tocó el suelo, Ed saltó por el lado contrario. Localizó a Kimblee en fracciones de segundo e hizo un par de disparos. Carmesí, despistado momentáneamente por el reloj, tuvo que saltar y refugiarse tras una pared, soltando blasfemias en voz alta. Uno de los disparos de Ed le había agujereado la gabardina. Joder. Era su gabardina favorita. Acercándose unos centímetros, lo justo, al final de la pared, Kimblee habló

-¿Cómo va eso, Acero? ¿Estás pasando unas felices Navidades? –preguntó.

-Iban bastante bien hasta que has volado la puerta, Carmesí –contestó Ed- Me ha extrañado verte. Creí que eras un tipo inteligente.

Kimblee soltó una risita desagradable.

-No deberías hablar así a tus mayores, mocoso.

-Que tono tan desagradable –replicó Ed- No recuerdo haberte hecho nada en el pasado. Vamos, digo yo.

Kimblee solo escupió.

-Yo soy Zolf "Carmesí" Kimblee, Eddy-chan –masculló entre dientes- Me gané el nombre de "Carmesí" gracias al color de la sangre que he derramado por litros. Todo el mundo me tenía miedo. Pero tú… ¿Quién eres tú, Acero? ¿Qué has hecho para ganarte ese nombre? Sólo eres un mocoso. ¡¡Y no soporto que un mocoso tenga más prestigio que yo!! ¡¡Sólo han pasado dos años desde tu primer trabajo!! ¡¡Y todo el mundo te tiene miedo ya!! ¡¡No veo por qué!!

-¿Quieres saber por qué soy de acero, Kimblee? –susurró Ed. Zolf no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral de arriba abajo. La voz de Ed parecía haber cambiado. Demonios, ni siquiera parecían la misma persona. Esa voz no era humana. Era el mismo susurro de la Muerte, acariciándole la oreja- Lo notas, ¿verdad? El escalofrío. Por eso soy Acero. Porqué mi odio y mi deseo de muerte son fríos y cortantes. Déjame hacerte una demostración de porqué todo el mundo me teme. Y juzga después si merezco mi prestigio. En el caso improbable de que sigas vivo, claro.

Por supuesto, la capacidad de Ed de convertirse en lo que parecía un Avatar del demonio tenía su truco. Sólo le hacía falta concentrarse en el único sentimiento que le había acompañado durante ocho largos años. El odio. Y para ello, sólo tenía que recordar una cara. Ed amartilló la pistola, los ojos fríos y muertos como antaño. Dio un salto y salió corriendo hacia la pared dónde se guarecía Kimblee. Éste, a su vez, salió de la cobertura, levantando el arma, sólo para encontrarse que Ed ya le estaba apuntando. Kimblee saltó hacia un lado para cubrirse de nuevo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. El disparo de Ed le atravesó el brazo izquierdo. La sangre saltó, goteando al suelo, mientras el dinamitero soltaba un quejido de dolor e intentaba apuntar con el brazo sano. Debido al dolor, pero, su vista estaba nublada y le temblaba la mano, así que Ed pudo llegar a su altura y le estrelló la culata de la pistola en la cara. Kimblee chocó con la pared, y Ed aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna e inmovilizarlo contra la pared con un brazo, mientras le ponía la pistola entre los ojos.

-Ahora, empieza a cantar –dijo. Kimblee le dirigió una mirada confusa, a la cual Edward respondió dándole un nuevo culatazo en la boca. Kimblee escupió sangre por un labio partido.

-No me obligues a partirte las piernas, Carmesí. No se envía a alguien de tu categoría para tratar un caso de testigo. Así que canta.

-Que te jodan –masculló Kimblee como pudo. Ed le golpeó de nuevo y apretó más fuerte el cañón del arma contra la frente del sicario.

-Habla –repitió- O te mataré.

Kimblee no tuvo duda alguna. Lo haría. Para él, la respuesta a esta pregunta era casi irrelevante. Pero si no se la daba, Edward Elric le mataría sin pestañear, igual que uno aplasta a una mosca. Todo el mundo reaccionaba diferente ante la idea del asesinato. Algunos, los más, lo consideraban repulsivo. Otros, necesario. Otros, como Kimblee, un acto divertido e hilarante. Luego estaban los llamados "especiales". Para ellos, el acto de matar a alguien era algo cotidiano. Tan fácil e indiferente para su mente y alma como comprar el periódico o tomarse un café. Alguien como Edward Elric podía matar a otra persona sin que aquello le importara lo más mínimo. Por fin, Kimblee comprendió qué era lo que hacia a Edward Elric alguien tan temido y respetado. Solamente aquellos que habían visto esos charcos dorados vacíos podían atestiguar que era como mirar a alguien que ya está muerto. Alguien que estaba por encime de cualquier juicio humano, moral o divino, sencillamente porqué le daba lo mismo. Para Ed, matar a Kimblee era algo insignificante, igual que dejarlo vivo. Pero dejarlo vivo era arriesgado. Así que le mataría. Carmesí tragó saliva y empezó a hablar. Le contó la guerra intestina de la organización, como Padre pretendía matar a Roy Mustang y a todos aquellos que le apoyaran. Para ello, los Siete Pecados habían sido movilizados, al igual que él mismo y otros, como Scar. Padre quería eliminarlo porqué temía que se uniera a Mustang, complicando el eliminarle.

-Ya veo… -dijo Ed- Quiero que le digas a Padre que estaba dispuesto a permanecer neutral. Pero ahora que ha intentado matarme, puede contarme entre sus enemigos.

Kimblee asintió espasmódicamente. Quizás saldría con vida de aquella. Si quería que hablara con Padre, tendría que dejarle vivir, ¿no? Además, tenía que ir al hospital. La herida de su brazo no era grave, pero sangraba bastante. Mientras, Ed parecía meditar algo. Sin decir nada, cogió la mano derecha de Kimblee con suavidad y, con calma, puso el cañón de la pistola en la base del dedo índice. Disparó, haciendo caer una pequeña cascada de sangre y, de paso, el dedo. Antes de que a Kimble le llegara la información al cerebro, repitió la operación con la mano izquierda. Carmesí cayó de rodillas, temblando violentamente y mirándose las manos mutiladas. Esta vez sí, un alarido ensordecedor salió de su boca.

-Una pequeña medida de seguridad, Carmesí –dijo Ed por encima de los gritos- Ya nunca más volverás a disparar un arma, Zolf "Carmesí" Kimblee. Te aconsejo que te des prisa en llegar al hospital. Podrías desangrarte.

Ed, como todo un caballero, acompañó a Kimblee hasta su coche. Incluso le abrió la puerta. Kimblee, que parecía estar en shock, parecía ajeno a las lágrimas y la saliva que le caían. Puso como pudo la llave en el contacto y se marchó. Por un segundo, Edward se preguntó si llegaría al hospital o se quedaría por el camino. Se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas tranquilamente, mientras notaba que la adrenalina abandonaba progresivamente su cuerpo. Se dirigió al cuarto de Winry y abrió la puerta. Encontró a la chica hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, temblando como un conejo en una esquina de la jaula. Aun tenía lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Seguramente, la explosión, el ruido de disparos y los alaridos infrahumanos del piso de abajo la habían asustado más allá de lo imaginable. Ed se cuestionó sobre qué tipo de imágenes y situaciones habían cruzado la mente de la chica. Además, su propio aspecto al entrar en el cuarto no ayudaba mucho. Cubierto de polvo y yeso por la explosión, y manchado de sangre. Debía parecer una especie de fantasma llegado del Más Allá. Al ver así a Winry, indefensa y aterrorizada, Edward Elric perdió todo odio que podía tener durante la pelea. Se sentó al lado de la chica y dejó la pistola en el suelo y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó. Como toda respuesta, Winry soltó un gemido y se le abrazó tan fuerte que creyó que le asfixiaría.

-¡¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca!! –le chilló entre sollozos- ¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado!! ¡¡Creí que estabas muerto!!

Ed sonrió.

-Tranquila, Winry. A mi nadie me puede matar. Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy el mejor en mi trabajo.

Winry no parecía escucharle, pasó los dedos sobre las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

-¿Estás herido? –preguntó. Ed negó con la cabeza.

-¿Le has matado? –preguntó la chica de nuevo.

-No –respondió Ed. La chica se acurrucó más contra él. Parecía muy cansada. Seguramente, la adrenalina segregada durante esos momentos de tensión la había dejado hecha polvo.

-Me alegro –dijo- No me gusta pensar que matas a personas.

Edward no contestó, limitándose a pasar el brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. Era extraño. Era la primera vez en diez años que el hecho de que alguien le tocara no le causaba un sentimiento de repulsión y asco. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era cálido, suave. Agradable. Y por primera vez, se planteó si sus métodos y su vida no habían sido los adecuados.

------------------------------------

**Bueno, ya está. Capítulo corto pero intenso (creo). Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo episodio: VUELTA A CENTRAL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento la demora. Sin tiempo para más comunicados (voy de culo).**

CAPÍTULO 10: IRA

En el mismo momento en el que Ed puso un pie fuera del autobús, supo que algo no iba bien. O al menos, que las cosas no iban igual que cuando se había ido. Se paró en seco y movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como buscando algo. Definitivamente, algo no estaba igual que antes. Podía olerlo. Maldijo mentalmente Rizembul. Era un pueblo demasiado apartado. Incluso en la era de la comunicación, apenas llegaban noticias del mundo exterior. Winry le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro.

-Ed, estás en las nubes. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó.

Ed soltó un gruñido. Estúpida cría y su estúpida confianza. Y el más estúpido de todos era él mismo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo permitía que alguien como ella le cogiera tanta confianza? Ignorando las palabras de Winry, Ed revisó las caras de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo tenía cara de preocupación (mejor dicho, los adultos tenían cara de preocupación). Además, no se veían niños solos por la calle, y la gente parecía ir en grupillos. Ed frunció el ceño. Padre no había sido capaz, ¿no? Haciendo caso omiso de Winry, Ed se dirigió al quiosco más cercano y compró el primer periódico que encontró. En la primera página, encontró lo que buscaba. Con una foto muy profesional y dramática, había un enorme titular: "LA OLEADA DE CRÍMENES EN CENTRAL CONTINÚA". La noticia seguía así: "La oleada de crímenes que asola la ciudad de Central sigue imparable. Ayer fueron encontradas muertas dos personas más, por herida de bala. Con estas, ya son diez las víctimas en los últimos quince días. Las fuerzas de seguridad niegan la participación de bla, bla, bla…". Ed dejó escapar una sonrisa extraña. Padre lo había hecho. Y todo para matar a Roy Mustang. Había convertido la ciudad de Central en un campo de batalla. Se mordió el labio. Si eso era así, no era prudente que se quedara demasiado tiempo en la calle. Volvió con Winry, quién comenzó a echarle la bronca sobre salir corriendo y abandonar a una damisela, o algo así.

--------------------------------------

Roy Mustang, por su parte, alucinaba en colores. Todavía. Veinte días antes, exactamente, Padre había ordenado eliminarle. A él, y todo el que tuviera relación con él. No tenía sentido. Sólo tenía que decir que Mustang no sería su sucesor, y no habría problemas. Toda la organización sabía que la palabra de Padre era absoluta. Si hubiera muerto sin nombrar un sucesor, una guerra por el poder tendría sentido. Pero, ¿una guerra por el poder cuando aún podía elegir un sucesor? Eso era estúpido. Padre tenía que tener un buen motivo para organizar todo este follón y le usaba a él como excusa para montarlo.

Su situación actual era, básicamente, una mierda. Hacía una semana que no salía de su casa, durmiendo con una pistola bajo la almohada. El hecho de que todos aquellos a los que consideraba amigos estuvieran igual no le consolaba un carajo. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la nevera, sólo para descubrir que sólo contenía un cartón de leche casi vacío y restos de comido de hacía una semana. "De puta madre" pensó Mustang. Definitivamente, estaba en una mala racha. Con un suspiro, fue al armario y se puso la chaqueta. Hawkeye le había dicho que no era prudente salir a la calle, pero si no compraba comida, se moriría de hambre. Además, estaba harto de estar encerrado en casa. Un poco de aire le sentaría bien. Nada más abrió la puerta, pero, supo que había cometido un error. Ante él, un hombre de unos cincuenta años le apuntaba con un arma. Era un hombre corpulento, con bigote. Lo que más llamaba la atención, pero, era un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Por la mente de Roy Mustang pasaron dos palabras: una fue "¡Ira!" y la otra no puedo ponerla porqué según las leyes americanas, tendría que censurarla. Saltó hacia atrás, entrando en la casa de nuevo, mientras giraba sobre si mismo en el proceso. El ruido de una detonación, amortizada por el silenciador, se oyó en el recibidor.

----------------------------------------

Winry suspiró. Ed hacia cerca de media hora que se había encerrado en su cuarto. Winry se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Desde que había legado a la ciudad estaba muy extraño. No paraba de mirar a lado y lado de la calle, como esperando algo, y no separaba la mano del interior de su chaqueta (dónde Winry sabía positivamente que tenía una pistola). La puerta de la habitación de Ed se abrió de golpe, mostrando al rubio cargado con la misma bolsa con la que había aparecido varios meses antes.

-¿Ed? –murmuró la chica. El joven asesino la miró.

-Me marcho.

Winry le miró, sin comprender. Ed levantó una ceja.

-Ha sido divertido. Pero estas cosas acaban. Me marcho.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde vas?

-Ya te lo he dicho –respondió Edward- Me marcho. Ya está. Podrás volver a tu vida normal, si quieres. Olvida todo lo relacionado conmigo y todo lo que ha pasado estos meses.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… -la cortó Ed con expresión inescrutable. El estampido resonó por toda la casa. Ed tenía la cabeza ladeada, y su mejilla empezaba a enrojecerse. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla, perplejo.

-¿Me has dado una…? –su pregunta retórica fue cortada por un nuevo golpe.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil!! –le gritó Winry. Tenía la cara enrojecida, y miraba al rubio con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Perdón?

-¡¡Digo que eres un imbécil!! –siguió chillando la chica- ¡¡Deja de poner esa actitud arrogante!!

-------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang se arrastro hacia atrás como pudo, intentando detener la hemorragia que le manaba de un costado. Gracias a su rápida reacción, logró evitar que el disparo le alcanzara un punto vital, pero la herida seguía allí, al igual que el hombre que se la había causado. Ira le miró un momento, interesado.

-Tienes buenos reflejos. Muy buenos –dijo- Pero te falta inteligencia. No deberías haber salido de casa, y lo sabes.

Mustang se mordió el labio. Ese viejo tenía razón, aunque Llama nunca lo admitiría. Hawkeye le pegaría una buena bronca. Si salía vivo de esta, claro. Apoyándose en el mueble que tenía más cerca, Roy Mustang se puso de pie con dificultad. Respirando pesadamente y ahogando gemidos de dolor, mientras su herida seguía sangrando, encaró al ojo frío de Ira con los ojos nublados de sufrimiento. Ira le dirigió una mueca amable y simpática.

-Bastante impresionante –dijo. Roy Mustang le mostró una sonrisita de superioridad.

-No pienso morir tirado en el suelo como un maldito perro.

Ira asintió, admirado, y se acercó lentamente a Roy, poniéndole la pistola en la frente.

-¿Últimas palabras? –preguntó.

-Sí –dijo Mustang, con la misma sonrisa de superioridad- No soy el único idiota aquí. Deberías vigilar un poco más a tus presas, Ira. Creo que estás viejo para este trabajo.

Dicho esto, en el tiempo de un parpadeo, Roy hizo un movimiento, clavando en el brazo de Ira el abrecartas que había cogido de encima del mueble en el que se había apoyado para ponerse de pie, y que había mantenido oculto bajo la manga. Ira soltó un grito de dolor y sorpresa, soltando la pistola. Roy, ignorando el dolor atroz que le sacudió el costado, desclavó el abrecartas y, en un movimiento veloz que le envió una nueva descarga eléctrica de dolor, lo clavó en el cuello del otro hombre con fuerza. Ira abrió mucho la boca. Roy sacó el abrecartas, de modo que la sangre de Ira salió a chorro de la herida del cuello. El asesino se desplomó en el suelo, convulsionándose. Mientras, Roy se tambaleó como pudo hasta el teléfono, y marcó el número de emergencias. No logró articular palabra, pero esperaba que enviaran una ambulancia a tiempo. A tiempo para él, claro. Ira ya estaba muerto. Apretando con fuerza la herida, Roy se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. Mientras su vista se nublaba, le pareció oír sonidos de sirenas. Claro que quizás era una alucinación al borde de la muerte. Roy soltó una risita. De modo que era mentira. No veía ningún maldito túnel con una luz al final.


	11. Chapter 11

-¡¡Deja de poner esa actitud tan arrogante

**Bueno, después de tres millones de años, aquí dejo otro capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capítulo es especial, y quería hacerlo bien. Bueno, ya solo me queda decir que ya estamos entrando en la recta final del fic. De momento, disfrutad de este capítulo, el primero de este tipo que escribo. Espero que esté bien.**

CAPÍTULO 11: SENTIMIENTOS

-¡¡Deja de poner esa actitud tan arrogante!! –espetó Winry- ¡¡Te portas como un maldito imbécil!!

Ed se sujetaba ambos mofletes, que empezaban a ponerse colorados.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?! –estalló- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

Winry intentó darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez Ed bloqueó su brazo sin problemas.

-Para ya –dijo Ed con voz calmada. Eso pareció hacer enfurecer aún más a la airada Winry.

-¡¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!! –bramó- ¡¡Estoy harta de que siempre tomes todas la decisiones por mí!! ¡¡Sé decidir por mi misma!!

Ed notaba como la sangre le hervía. En verdad que esa chica era exasperante.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! –chilló a su vez- ¡¡Es lo mejor!!

-¡¡Tú eres el idiota!! –le contestó Winry- ¡¡No entiendes nada!!

Finalmente, agotada su paciencia del todo, Ed cogió a Winry de los hombros y la inmovilizó contra la pared.

-Tú eres la que no entiende nada, estúpida cría… -dijo, casi en un susurro- No entendías antes, y sigues sin entenderlo.

-¿Ed? –preguntó Winry. Ya no parecía enfadada, sino curiosa. Le extrañó en sobremanera el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre que había puesto su vida patas arriba. Cálido, vivo. Humano. Pudo apreciar sin problemas que aquella era la primera vez que Edward Elric parecía de verdad una persona.

-No pienso perderte. No de nuevo –susurró el asesino. Winry arqueó las cejas extrañadas.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ed arqueó la boca, en una sonrisa de sarcástica superioridad.

-¿Ves como no entiendes nada? –dijo, vacilón.

-Bueno, si me explicaras algo, quizás lo entendería –replicó Winry, desafiante. Ed suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos? –preguntó. Winry tuvo un escalofrío. Demonios, aún tenía pesadillas recordando ese día.

-Creo que no me olvidaré fácilmente.

Ed asintió.

-Bien. Quiero que pienses en ese día –dijo, para luego añadir- Ahora, mírame. Hora del examen, Winry. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

La chica le miró a la cara, y sonrió. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había cambiado. Si no lo hubiera sabido de antes, habría jurado que, a pesar de tener la misma cara, eran dos personas diferentes. Y eso le gustaba. Ya hacía semanas que había dejado de engañarse. Le gustaba Ed. Mucho. Odiaba verlo sufrir, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué le atormentaba por las noches, cuando los gemidos lastimeros que soltaba inconscientemente en sueños llegaban a sus oídos. Y, sobretodo, hubiera dado el mundo por saber quien era Al, fantasma que parecía aparecérsele continuamente, pero cuyo nombre era el único que Ed pronunciaba con cierto tono de cariño. Winry, por supuesto, sabía que aquello estaba mal. El día que conoció a Ed, éste había matado a una persona. Más adelante, cuando ya había ocupado su casa, asesinó a otra. Más tarde, le dio tal paliza a Hiedrich que casi lo mata. Finalmente, pocos días antes, había mandado a un hombre al hospital tras volarle los dos dedos índices, si es que seguía vivo. Sabía que no debía sentir esas cosas por Ed. Era un asesino, que sólo Dios sabía a cuánta gente había matado con el paso de los años. Pero al mismo tiempo, era aquel hombre que decidió dejarla con vida, sabiendo que eso pondría en peligro su propia vida. También era el hombre que había evitado que Hiedrich la violara. Y también era el hombre que la había protegido cuando ese asesino apareció para matarlos a ambos. Y, ahora, ese hombre estaba de pie frente a ella, atrapándola contra la pared con un agarre firme pero, a la vez, exento de toda violencia o agresividad, mirándola con esos ojos que, con el paso de los meses, se habían vuelto más humanos a cada día que pasaba. Y Winry supo que no tenía ni el valor ni la voluntad para enfrentarse a ese hombre, que la miraba como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas del que no estaba dispuesto a bajar.

-No puedo quedarme, Winry –dijo Ed en voz queda- Ahora mismo, la mitad de los asesinos de esta ciudad me está buscando. No puedo garantizar que pueda seguir protegiéndote. No quiero que te pase nada. No quiero perderte. No _puedo_ perderte. Estaba muerto, Winry. Yo estaba muerto. He estado muerto durante ocho años. _Tú_ me has devuelto la vida. Me has enseñado a _sentir._ Por eso, si te pasa algo…

Winry no pudo evitarlo. Con un sonrojo bestial, dejó escapar la risita más estúpida de toda su vida. Evidentemente, se odió por ello nada más hacerlo. Era humillante.

-No le veo la gracia, la verdad –dijo Ed, escueto. Winry enrojeció aun más, si es que eso era posible.

-No es eso –dijo- Es que se me hace raro que precisamente _tú_, de toda la gente, diga algo como eso. Suena como una confesión.

Aquellos ojos dorados la atravesaron sin piedad.

-¿Y si lo fuera? –preguntó Ed.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward Elric atravesó la invisible barrera de la paciencia que la muchacha tenía. Esa pregunta repelente fue más de lo que pudo soportar y, con una velocidad que sorprendió incluso a Ed, se libró de su agarre y atrapó los labios del chico con los suyos. El joven asesino abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su cerebro lanzaba órdenes contradictorias, a cual más confusa. Hasta que, finalmente, cerró lentamente los ojos, atrapó la cintura de Winry entre sus brazos, y decidió disfrutar de aquella sensación cálida y húmeda, aunque agradable. Tras un tiempo que no fue capaz de calcular, Winry se separó de él, aunque permaneció a pocos centímetros, ambas frentes tocándose. La chica miraba al suelo, con la cara de un color rojo intenso.

-¿Ha sido tu primer beso? –preguntó. Ed se sintió extrañamente avergonzado. Dios santo. A cada segundo que pasaba, menos se reconocía a si mismo. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa mocosa? Sus ojos se movieron solos, hasta posarse en aquellos labios que había besado. Maldita sea. Maldita sea mil millones de veces. Dominado por un impulso que fue incapaz de controlar, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre aquellos labios que parecían tan endemoniadamente apetitosos. Winry reaccionó con sorpresa al principio, pero no tardó en corresponderle. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron de nuevo. Winry le miraba a los ojos, jadeando, ruborizada.

-Eres un maldito asesino –susurró. Ed la besó de nuevo, esta vez en la quijada.

-Sí –contestó, mientras, con una fuerza inusitada para alguien tan bajito, levantó a Winry del suelo con facilidad, mientras le besaba en el cuello.

-Eres un maldito delincuente sin ningún tipo de moral –insistió la chica, mientras apretaba el cuerpo del Elric, que se movía lenta pero inexorablemente hacia su dormitorio.

-Es cierto –concedió Ed, sin dejar de besarla por todo el cuello y parte del hombro izquierdo que había quedado al descubierto.

-Apareciste sin pedir permiso y destrozaste mi vida –continuó Winry, empezando a respirar con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados.

-También soy culpable de eso –contestó Ed, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de una patada. Dejó caer a Winry sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos, que mantenía a los lados de la cabeza de la chica. Al verla allí tumbada, la ropa revuelta y los labios hinchados y rojizos, mirándole sonrojada con los ojos vidriosos; no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-Winry… -murmuró- Yo…

-No digas nada –le replicó la chica- Está bien. Quiero hacerlo.

Ed tragó saliva. Bueno, eso ya era algo. Pero él no podía hacer eso. Era algo horrible, lo sabía por experiencia. Era doloroso y cruel. De ningún modo iba a permitir que alguien como Winry quedara manchada por algo tan asqueroso, como lo había manchado a él. Sencillamente, no podía. No era capaz. Jamás de los jamases. Solo de pensar en hacer algo como eso, recordaba aquellos días. No convertiría la vida de Winry en un infierno como había sido la suya. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ni hablar.

De pronto, notó algo suave y cálido en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos, para ver que Winry había levantado la mano, para posarla en su cara.

-No me gusta verte esta cara, Ed –murmuró la chica- Me recuerda demasiado al día que nos conocimos.

Ed tragó saliva de nuevo. ¿Y si podía ser diferente? Toda su vida había aborrecido cualquier contacto físico con otro ser humano. Pero con esa chica se había abrazado. Se había estrujado. Se había _besado_. Y no sólo no lo había aborrecido, sino que le había encantado. Lo que en esos momentos le oprimía el pecho era diferente a cualquier cosa que había sentido en su vida (claro que teniendo en cuenta su poca experiencia en el campo del "sentir", eso era casi normal). Quizás, solo quizás, podía tomarse el beneficio de la duda. Se inclinó levemente sobre la chica.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Winry? –preguntó con voz ahogada. Como toda respuesta, la chica levantó un poco la cabeza y le besó. Poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, lo obligó a apretarse contra ella, sin dejar de besarle. Y, finalmente, Edward Elric se rindió. A la mierda con todo. Correspondiendo al beso de Winry con agresividad, y se apretó más contra ella. Se notaba acalorado, y la ropa le molestaba mucho. Además, quería notar la piel de ella contra la suya propia, fundirse en uno solo. La besó una y otra vez, en los labios, en el cuello y en cualquier zona del cuerpo de Winry que estuviera a la vista. Como si tuviera vida propia, una de sus manos viajó por debajo de la camisa de la chica, subiendo lentamente por la barriga, hasta posarse sobre uno de los senos, acariciándolo con suavidad, jugando con el pezón por encima de la tela del sujetador. Winry se separó de él y suspiró levemente. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica deslizó una de sus manos lentamente por debajo del pantalón de Ed, acariciando la creciente erección por encima del calzoncillo. Edward dio un respingo involuntario. Luego, el chico se inclinó de nuevo, besando a Winry una y otra vez. Se alejó lentamente de la boca de la chica, pasando la lengua lentamente por el cuello de la chica, y luego por el hueco de su hombro. El chico notaba que tanto la respiración de Winry como la suya propia se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, mientras la temperatura de la habitación subía sin parar. Avaricioso, Ed deslizó la camisa de Winry hacia arriba, dejando a la vista sus pechos, aun cubiertos por el sujetador. La chica, mientras, había conseguido desatar la bragueta de Ed, consiguiendo un mayor acceso al miembro de éste, empezando a masajearlo. El notar ese contacto agradable y placentero, Ed soltó un gruñido y, como respuesta, deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica, acariciando el sexo de ella por encima de la tela de las bragas. Continuaron así un rato, acariciándose y besándose hasta que, con un suspiro, Edward abrazó a Winry y la obligo a ponerse derecha, quedando ambos sentados sobre la cama. Ed se abrazó a la chica y emprendió la más ardua tarea a la que puede enfrentarse un hombre en su primera relación sexual: desabrochar el sujetador. Tras varios infructuosos y humillantes intentos, Ed soltó un gruñido de exasperación y, de un tirón, rompió la tira trasera, lanzando la prenda al lado contrario del cuarto. Winry, sin mirarle a la cara, soltó una risita divertida.

-Te odio –dijo Ed, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Yo también –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, besándole de nuevo. Winry pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico, y la empezó a subir. Ed parecía extrañamente reticente, pero la dejó hacer. Con ese simple gesto, Winry se sintió feliz. Mucho. Por primera vez, Ed le había demostrado que confiaba en ella. El chico cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos. Cuando la prenda de vestir estuvo fuera, la chica comprendió las dudas de Ed. Winry se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Tan solo en la zona frontal de su cuerpo, la rubia contó no menos de siete cicatrices, de todas formas y tamaños. Algunas tenían la inconfundible forma de estrella que deja un balazo, mientras que otras eras finas y alargadas, causadas posiblemente por armas blancas, mientras que algunas parecían viejas de muchos años, y parecían hechas por golpes. Al ver éstas últimas, Winry entendió de golpe el motivo del odio de Edward Elric a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra "padre". El chico desvió la vista, incómodo y Winry, con una sonrisa alentadora, se inclinó sobre una de las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, una larga y delgada, a la altura del corazón y, cerrando los ojos, la besó con ternura. Ed bajó la vista para encontrar la cara sonriente de aquella muchacha que había vuelto su mundo patas arriba. Incapaz de controlarse, se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola sobre la cama, abrazándola con fuerza. Se levantó un poco, lo justo, para volver a besarla apasionadamente, iniciando de nuevo su movimiento de descenso. Esta vez, se paró a la altura de un pecho y, mientras con una mano masajeaba uno de ellos, se dedicó a besar el otro. Lo lamía, lo besaba y lo succionaba, una y otra vez. Atrapó el pezón entre sus labios, jugueteando con él con su lengua, lo mordía levemente. Tras un buen rato (lo cierto era que se podría haber pasado el día así, pensó Ed), continuó descendiendo, levantó lentamente la falda de Winry, y la besó en el sexo, por encima de las braguitas. Estuvo así un rato, besando, lamiendo y, de vez en cuando, la acariciaba con los dedos. Encima de él, oyó un suspiro, a medio camino entre el placer y la exasperación. Levantó la vista, aun con la lengua fuera, sólo para ver como Winry estiraba las manos y le cogía de los dos mechones de pelo que le enmarcaban la cara. Tiró de ellos con fuerza, obligando al chico a ponerse a su altura otra vez. Cuando lo consiguió, le besó con fuerza.

-Vamos, Ed –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Hazlo ya.

Ed se quedó bloqueado. No sabía qué decir así que optó por quedarse callado. Acabó de desvestirse, tanto él como Winry (aunque tampoco es que les quedara demasiada ropa encima). Ed se movió un poco, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica. Le lanzó una última mirada interrogativa.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Winry? –preguntó. La chica soltó una risita.

-Bueno, no es como si a estas alturas pueda echarme atrás, ¿no? –dijo. Ed sonrió y, finalmente, la penetró.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó Winry- Más lento, Ed… Me haces daño…

-Ah, uh… L-lo siento… -masculló el chico. Tío, eso era difícil. En el momento en que entró en ella, una agradable descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Todas y cada una de sus neuronas le gritaba que simplemente martilleara más y más deprisa. Ignorando esas órdenes, luchó para mantenerse (más o menos) cuerdo, y bajó el ritmo de sus envestidas. Bajó la cabeza, besando a la chica de nuevo, sin parar de entrar y salir de ella. Podía notarla tensarse bajo él, podía sentir como se le abrazaba con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en el la espalda, podía oírla decir su nombre entre gemidos de placer. Y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Más que bien. Le hacía sentirse vivo. Winry, por su lado, gemía bajo las envestidas del chico, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, cegada de placer. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Winry dejó escapar un genido, gritando el nombre de Ed. A la vez, las paredes se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del miembro del Elric, algo que fue más de lo que Ed pudo resistir, soltando de golpe todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

El chico se dejó caer al lado de Winry, abrazándola, y le besó el hueco del hombro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que haría eso hace unos meses, no se lo hubiera creído. Incluso ahora, esperaba despertar de un momento a otro. Sencillamente, no podía concebir que alguien como él había hecho algo como eso, y encima, de una manera que nunca había creído posible. Se quedó un rato mirando a Winry, que tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No pudo más que sonreír. Antes, no había mentido. Aquella chica, Dios sabía cómo, le había cambiado, seguramente para siempre. Recordó ese día que parecía tan lejano, cuando decidió de dispararle y, en los más profundo de su ser, se alegró de ello. Fuera, en el mundo exterior, asesinos y delincuentes se mataban entre si, esperando a que Edward "Acero" Elric hiciera su aparición en un baño de sangre y fuego. Pero en esos momento, Edward "Acero" Elric estaba demasiado ocupado respirando la fragancia de la única mujer a la que había querido en su vida, como para preocuparse en algo como eso. De pronto, Winry se soltó de su agarre, y se colocó encima de él, apresando sus brazos e inmovilizándolo contra la cama. Edward levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-No creerás de verdad que ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad, Ed? –dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes. Ed tardó unos segundos en asimilar esas palabras.

-O-oye, Winry… Dame un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y… -la chica le calló con un beso en los labios.

-Ni hablar –replicó la chica al separarse. Ed soltó un gemido de desesperación. Iba a arrepentirse de aquello.

**¡El siempre agradecido final cómico! Este ha sido mi primer lemon, espero que haya estado bien. Ya sin más dilación, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Edward "Acero" Elric despertó, su primer pensamiento fue: "Joder…" Seguido de un no menos oportuno: "Me duelen las caderas"

**Uh, oh. Este capítulo ha tardado algo más de lo planeado. Por favor, no me odiéis.**

--

CAPÍTULO 12: AVARICIA

Cuando Edward "Acero" Elric despertó, su primer pensamiento fue: "Joder…" Seguido de un no menos oportuno: "Me duelen las caderas". Se incorporó con dificultad, tardando un poco en situarse: por qué le dolían las caderas, por qué estaba agotado, por qué no estaba en su cama, y por qué sus calzoncillos colgaban de la cabecera de la cama. Giró la cabeza al oír un ronroneo, para que todo volviera a su mente. Claro. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al mirar a la chica durmiendo a su lado, tan agotada como él mismo. O quizás más. Se sentó al borde de la cama con un quejido. Maldita Winry. Siete veces. Era su primera vez y tuvo que aguantar siete malditas rondas. Si no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, jamás hubiera dicho que Winry también era virgen. Con razón le dolían las caderas. Siete veces. Siete. Eso tenía que ser delito. A pesar de sus quejas mentales, cuando vio a la chica dormida, su pistola se amartilló. Ed bajó la cabeza hacia su amiguito, con mirada molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, macho? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente anoche? –preguntó. Su pequeño y delirante diálogo fue cortado por el sonido de su teléfono móvil, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Se puso de pie y fue hacia sus pantalones, con toda clase de quejidos y muecas por el camino. Los encontró colgando del armario de Winry. Los cogió y rebuscó en los bolsillos, para dar con el móvil pocos segundos después. Lo cogió y leyó el mensaje.

"Anoche atacaron a Llama. Aun vivo. Hospital XXX"

Ed chasqueó la lengua, suponiendo que el mensaje era de Hawkeye. Estúpido Mustang. Mira que estaba sobre aviso. Ed salió del cuarto, para ver la bolsa con sus pertenencias aun en el pasillo. Y descubrió que ya no tenía ninguna maldita gana de irse.

--

Padre hablaba por teléfono y, a cada segundo que pasaba, peor cara ponía.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó.

-Al 100, Padre. Y si me permite mi opinión, Ed es bastante bueno –contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-No me importa tu maldita opinión. No pienso dejar que un plan de diecinueve años se vaya a la mierda por culpa de una cría. En cuanto Acero salga por la puerta, cárgatela.

-¿Puedo divertirme antes un rato con ella?

-Haz lo que te plazca –dijo Padre, antes de colgar el teléfono.

--

-Winry, voy a salir un momento –dijo Ed- Volveré en nada de tiempo.

Winry murmuró algo como: "Mmmrefgxh…". Ed suspiró. No conseguiría despertarla ni con un cañonazo. Decidió irse, aunque Winry le echara luego la bronca por "irse sin avisar". Ja. Ed chasqueó la lengua, resignado y se puso la chaqueta para salir. Comprobó si lo llevaba todo. Móvil, cartera, llaves, pistola… Sip. Lo llevaba todo. Salió por la puerta tranquilamente.

--

Cuando Edward salió del edifico, el hombre que les había estado observando salió de entre las sombras. El pelo corto y puntiagudo, los dientes extrañamente afilados y el tatuaje del dorso de su mano le hacían parecer alguien intimidante. Tenía órdenes de eliminar a Winry, por el bien del Plan. Pero a él, el Plan le daba lo mismo. Antes de matarla, haría _suya_ a esa muchacha. Después, él mismo se encargaría de Acero, y Padre tendría que darle el control sobre Homunculi. Ese sería el inicio de su propio imperio. Porqué él no se conformaría con eso. Ni hablar. Su ambición iba mucho más allá. El lo quería _todo._ Cualquier cosa en este mundo debía pertenecerle a _él_. Porqué él era así. Pura Avaricia.

--

Cuando Ed llegó al hospital, preguntó por la habitación de Roy Mustang. Tras seguir las indicaciones de la enfermera, llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta. Supo que algo no iba bien en el momento de ver las caras de sorpresa de Mustang y Hawkeye. Como si no le esperaran allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Acero? –preguntó Roy. Ed señaló a Riza con un pulgar.

-Ella me envió un mensaje –contestó. Roy miró interrogativamente a su mano derecha, que negó con la cabeza. Y la verdad le golpeó como un mazo. Edward "Acero" Elric jamás había perdido los nervios, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Fue por eso que, cuando el chico soltó una blasfemia que de seguro le condenaría al infierno y salió corriendo pasillo abajo, Mustang no pudo sino sorprenderse en sobremanera.

-Oye –dijo Roy a Hawkeye- Acero ha estado aquí, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

-Vale. Sólo quería asegurarme.

--

Winry despertó notando un peso sobre ella, y una lengua juguetona en su mejilla. Soltó una risita por las cosquillas.

-Vamos, Ed, déjalo. Creí que ya habían tenido suficiente…

-No soy Ed, preciosa. Pero puedes llamarme así si te hace feliz –contestó una voz, más grave que la del Elric. Winry abrió los ojos, para ver a un desconocido de malas pintas tumbado sobre ella.

-Hola, preciosa.

Winry chilló con fuerza, dándole al hombre una patada bestial en la entrepierna. Avaricia soltó un gruñido ahogado, y Winry aprovechó para salir de debajo de él, acurrucándose en un rincón, tapando su desnudez como pudo. Avaricia bajó de la cama, con una mueca dolorida, y sacó un cuchillo de un palmo de largo de una funda en los riñones. Se lo mostró a Winry.

-Hacen menos ruido que las pistolas, y van de sobra para presas como tú –dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la chica- ¿No me dejarás jugar contigo un poco? Haría que vivieras más. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡¡Que te den por el culo!! –le espetó Winry. Avaricia levantó una ceja y la cogió de un brazo.

-Pues es un desperdicio –comentó.

--

Edward corría como un maníaco por las calles de Central. Dudaba que nunca hubiera corrida tan deprisa. Torció una esquina y vio el edificio de dónde había salido unas horas antes. Entró como una exhalación, subiendo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y llegó al piso. Dio una patada a la puerta con tanta fuerza que la arranco de cuajo de las bisagras, mientras empuñaba la pistola. Atravesó el piso en pocos segundos, haciendo caer muebles y destrozó también la puerta de la habitación de Winry, levantando la pistola con ambas manos. Cuando enfocó los ojos, descubrió su peor pesadilla: Winry a manos de un psicópata desquiciado. Avaricia había colocado a Winry de escudo humano, poniéndole el cuchillo al cuello.

-Suéltala, comemierda –escupió entre dientes.

-Ni hablar –dijo Avaricia con una sonrisa- Es mi pasaporte para salir de esta con vida.

Ed bufó, molesto. Fulminó a Winry con la mirada.

-¿Y se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo? –espetó- ¿Qué eres, un puto imán para violadores en potencia? ¡Te doy la espalda cinco minutos y acabas así!

-¡Bueno, perdón! –le gritó Winry a su vez- ¡No es como si lo hiciera aposta!

-¡Pues lo parece!

-¡Callaos los dos, joder! –intervino Avaricia-Acero, tira esa pistola.

-Y una mierda.

-Me cargaré a la chica –amenazó- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Adelante, hazlo. En cuanto la mates, dejarás de tener escudo –dijo Ed- Además, ¿qué me impide coserla a ella a tiros, y luego a ti?

-Nada, supongo –concedió Avaricia- Hazlo.

Ed escupió al suelo, molesto. Tampoco era que esperara que un farol así funcionara. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Winry –dijo, abriendo solo un ojo. Movía cuidadosamente la pistola, sólo un ojo abierto, cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo en completa tensión- ¿Confías en mi?

La chica se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, antes de asentir de manera casi imperceptible. Edward "Acero" Elric inspiró aire con fuerza y lo expulsó lentamente. Luego, una sola detonación retumbó por todo el edificio.

--

¡¡MWUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡¡ODIADME!! ¡¡ODIADME, MALDITOS!! ¡¡MRUUWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡SUFRID Y COMEROS LAS UÑAS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! ¡¡SI ES QUE NO PUEDO SER MÁS MALVADO!! ¡¡JIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!!


	13. Chapter 13

Avaricia se desplomó hacia atrás, mientras la vida se le escapaba por un agujero de bala entre los ojos

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. No digáis que no he ido deprisa (para que luego digan que el número 13 es el de la mala suerte XD). Espero que les guste, y que estén preparados, porqué esto empieza a acercarse al final.**

--

CAPÍTULO 13: POR QUIÉN SUENAN LAS CAMPANAS

Avaricia se desplomó hacia atrás, mientras la vida se le escapaba por un agujero de bala entre los ojos. Winry abrió los ojos, que había cerrado cuando oyó la detonación, y se apartó con un chillido del cadáver. Ed, por su parte, se guardó la pistola, con el cañón aun caliente, y miró con desprecio al hombre tirado en el suelo.

-Estúpido infeliz –escupió- No eres capaz ni siquiera de esconderte bien detrás de un rehén.

Para ser justos con avaricia, debo decir que las posibilidades de que ese tiro fuera bien era de una entre un millón: Ed apuntó, y disparó justo tres dedos a la derecha de la cabeza de Winry, dando al sicario justo entre los ojos. Un tiro imposible. A no ser, claro, que el que disparara fuera Edward Elric. En tal caso, el tiro no solo era posible, sino incluso sencillo. Ed se mordió los labios, mientras Winry esprintó hacia él, abrazándole. Maldita sea. Mierda. Mierda. Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda. Y más mierda. Ed estaba furioso, frustrado e impotente. Y eso era malo para el resto del mundo.

-Winry –dijo, en voz falsamente calmada- ¿Podrías vestirte? Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Winry asintió, para luego mirar el cuerpo del hombre muerto que había en el suelo. Con un escalofrío, cogió la ropa de un zarpazo y salió del cuarto.

--

-Ed, no corras tanto, maldita sea –se quejó Winry. Saliendo del edificio, Ed había empezado a andar cada vez más deprisa, algo que denotaba la prisa que tenía por llegar a dónde fuera que quería ir. Al oír la queja de Winry, bajó el ritmo, soltando un suspiro. Definitivamente, no parecía él mismo, dejándose llevar por algo como el nerviosismo. Cogió aire lentamente y lo expulsó. Cálmate, se dijo. Cálmate.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Al hospital –respondió Ed- Un conocido mío está allí.

Winry supo que había algo más, pero, como de costumbre, prefirió no preguntar. Mientras, Ed cavilaba sobre lo que iba a hacer. No es que tuviera dudas, o que creyera que era imposible (que lo era), sino que repasaba todos los puntos, pensando estrategias que podría utilizar. Así, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, hicieron el camino hasta el hospital. Al llegar, Ed guió a Winry hasta la habitación de Mustang, dónde este les recibió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Parece que cuando saliste corriendo tenías un buen motivo, Ed –dijo Roy, señalando a Winry con la cabeza- Así que esta es la señorita Rockbell. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho averiguar queEd te perdonó la vida, y te ha estado protegiendo durante este tiempo… –Roy le sonrió a la chica- Soy Roy Mustang. Yo fui quien se ocupó de gran parte de la educación de Ed. Supongo que te ha hablado mucho de mí.

Winry hizo una mueca. Estúpido Ed.

-Lo cierto es que esta es la primera vez que oigo su nombre, señor Mustang.

Mustang soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto. Ed no es muy dado a hablar de su vida, ¿me equivoco?

Winry negó con la cabeza.

-Suficiente –dijo Ed- No he venido aquí para esto. Llama, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Como convocada por arte de magia, Riza Hawkeye abrió en ese momento la puerta y, con mucha cortesía y palabras amables, sacó a Winry a fuera con ella. Los dos hombres se quedaron solos. Antes de que Ed abriera la boca, Mustan habló por él.

-Es una locura. No saldrás de esta con vida.

-No me interesa tu opinión en el asunto –respondió Ed- Sólo he venido a pedirte un favor. Eres el único del que puedo fiarme.

Mustang suspiró.

-Dispara.

-Es simple –dijo Ed- Quiero que durante esta noche, tengas a Winry vigilada. Y si me pasara algo, encárgate de que le hagan nada.

Mustang suspiro de nuevo, agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien –luego, Llama desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- ¿Sabes, Acero? En cierto modo, estoy celoso de esa chica. En pocos meses ha conseguido lo que yo no logré en ocho años. Es frustrante.

Ed no dijo nada, invitando a Mustang a continuar. Pero el hombre mayor siguió en silencio. Tras unos momentos, Ed miró también por la ventana.

-Empieza a atardecer –dijo- Voy a prepararme.

Tras decir eso, el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Oye, Ed –le llamó Mustang. Ed se giró, levantando una ceja. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Roy le llamaba así- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Ed hizo un gesto vago con la mano, antes de cruzar la puerta. Cuando salió se cruzó con Winry y Hawkeye, que parecían estar esperando a que él saliera. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica más joven.

-Tengo un par de asuntos que atender, Winry –dijo- Quédate con ellos un rato, por favor.

Winry asintió.

-No hagas ninguna locura –dijo la chica.

-Es un poco tarde para eso –dijo Ed con una risita- Desde el día que nos conocimos, sólo he hecho una locura detrás de otra.

Dicho esto, el joven asesino desapareció pasillo abajo. Winry suspiró, entrando en la habitación de Mustang, para encontrárselo pensativo, mirando por la ventana.

-Dime, Winry –dijo, de pronto- ¿Quieres a Ed?

La chica se sonrojó, apartando la mirada al suelo. Aun así, le sorprendió en sobremanera la frialdad con la que Mustang dijo sus siguientes palabras.

-Contesta a la pregunta.

Winry se estremeció y, sin despegar la vista del suelo, asintió levemente.

-¿Me prometes que no le harás daño? ¿Qué, te diga lo que te diga, no le abandonarás a su suerte? –insistió Mustang.

Winry levantó la vista, extrañada. Cuando vio la cara de Roy Mustang, supo que hablaba totalmente en serio. Asintió de nuevo. Roy sonrió, satisfecho.

-Bien. Es lo que quería oír. Por favor, no le digas a Acero que te he contado esto. Él tiene el derecho a hacerlo, cuando esté preparado.

Winry no dijo nada, atenta a las palabras de Mustang. Finalmente, el hombre sonrió.

-Voy a contarte una historia –dijo- La historia de un niño y su familia. No es una historia divertida, ni agradable, y creo que me ahorrare los detalles, pero es para hacerte a la idea.

--

Ed anduvo sin prisas hasta su antiguo piso, aquel en el que vivía antes de acosar a Winry. Sonrió. Había hecho bien en no venderlo ni alquilarlo. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, y entró en la casa tras buscar las llaves durante un rato. Cuando entró, el olor a cerrado le dio la bienvenida, pero aparte de eso, el piso seguía intacto. Atravesó el piso, con paso seguro y firme, hasta ponerse en frente de un armario metálico con candado. Tras rebuscar en su llavero, cogió una pequeña llave y abrió el armario. Si alguien que no fuera él hubiera abierto el armario, hubiera huido despavorido del piso, pero Ed se limitó a revisar el enorme arsenal que tenía allí guardado: pistolas, escopetas, fusiles y chalecos colgaban frente a él, un bosque metálico perfectamente ordenado. Tras varios minutos de minuciosa observación, Ed descolgó dos pistolas, con sus respectivos silenciadores y dos cargadores extra para cada una. Después, descolgó un cuchillo militar de casi un palmo de hoja. Se colocó una pistola debajo del sobaco y otra en los riñones, mientras se colgaba el cuchillo en una funda especial en el hombro. Se cambió la ropa, por unos pantalones y una camiseta totalmente negras, y cubrió su cabello rubio con un gorro de lana. Luego, se colocó la chaqueta encima, cubriendo las armas. Tras esto, se sentó en un sillón, a esperar pacientemente a que se hiciera de noche. Con el lento paso de los minutos, el sol empezó a esconderse, sumiendo el piso lentamente en la oscuridad, pero Ed no encendió las luces. Cuando todo estuvo a oscuras, el joven asesino se levantó. Era hora de terminar con aquello. Lo de Avaricia había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ese iba a ser su último trabajo. Tras esto, sólo le esperaba la paz o la muerte. O ambas. De algo estaba seguro, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel piso para siempre. Aquella noche iba a ser recordada durante décadas en el mundo del hampa.

--

**¿Os ha gustado? Pues agarraros fuerte, porqué el próximo será el capítulo más violento del fanfic. Será un especial extralargo, dónde os enseñaré de todo lo que es capaz nuestro pequeño Ed. Entramos ya en la recta final del fic, sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. ¡Disfrutad y comeros las uñas, porqué el próximo promete! –CAPÍTULO 14 (especial extralargo): SÓLO PUEDE QUEDAR UNO**


	14. Chapter 14

Ed levantó la vista, mirado el cielo

**¡Y aquí el capítulo 14! Como prometí, capítulo extralargo: 6 páginas de Word. ¡OMG! En fin, capítulo largo, con mucha acción. Y pronto, el gran final.**

--

CAPÍTULO 14: SÓLO PUEDE QUEDAR UNO

Ed levantó la vista, mirado el cielo. Era una noche perfecta para lo que iba a hacer. El tiempo amenazaba lluvia, y tanto la luna como las estrellas se encontraban ocultas detrás de las nubes, mientras Edward continuaba su camino, un camino que podría recorrer con los ojos cerrados, por haberlo hecho mil y una veces anteriormente, cuando aún no tenía sentimientos. O quizás los tenía, pero estaban ocultos. Ed sonrió. En otros tiempos, ni siquiera se lo hubiera preguntado. Andando por las calles oscuras, iluminadas pobremente por las farolas, Ed acabó por llegar a su destino: el edifico principal de la agencia de asesinos Humunculi. El centro neurálgico de la organización, allí dónde Padre había establecido su residencia, y un edificio mejor vigilado que la casa del presidente. Vigilando la puerta, fumando, había dos hombres, que ni siquiera repararon en Ed hasta que éste llegó dónde las luces del edificio iluminaban el paseo. Los dos hombres se giraron en cuanto le vieron, pero antes de poder ni siquiera abrir la boca, dos disparos, amortiguados por el silenciador, les arrebataron la vida. Ed pasó al lado de los matones, sin dignarse a dedicarles una simple mirada. Por supuesto, aquello no era necesario. Con sólo identificarse como Edward "Acero" Elric y decir que quería hablar con Padre, esos dos hombres le hubieran dejado entrar (después de cachearle, por supuesto). Pero eso hubiera tirado por la borda todo el objetivo de la operación. Pues Edward Elric había venido con una única intención. Borrar a Humunculi del mapa. Y para eso, él tenía que ser la última persona con vida en ese edificio. Muertos los guardias, Ed corrió por la planta baja hasta encerrarse en un baño. Afortunadamente, nadie le había visto. Aún. En el baño, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a una papelera. Le jodió mucho. Le encantaba esa chaqueta. Pero para una misión de ese tipo, lo mejor era ir sin prendas holgadas que dificultaran el movimiento rápido y sigiloso. Una vez lo hubo hecho, se sentó en una taza, y empezó a repasar lo que sabía: por la noche, y estando en estado de guerra, habría allí todos los hombres de la agencia fieles a Padre. Afortunadamente, sólo la mitad estarían despiertos. No era algo muy honorable degollar a hombres durmiendo, pero, joder, era mucho más fácil. Contando despiertos y dormidos, habría allí cerca de cincuenta personas, más los pecados de Padre que aun quedaran con vida, que era, si no le fallaban las cuentas Envidia, Pereza, Lujuria y Gula. A Avariacia le había matado él, Mustang había matado a Ira, y Orgullo había sido apresado unos días antes tras un trabajo, para aparecer "misteriosamente" ahorcado en su celda, con una cuerda que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado. Ed se puso unos guantes negros que llevaba en el bolsillo, por aquello de no dejar huellas, y salió del cubículo. Según su propia experiencia, en la planta baja no habría nadie, a excepción de los dos guardias a los que ya había despachado. Así pues, salió del baño, pistola en mano, y corrió hacia una pared concreta, la única en la planta baja que tenía conducto de ventilación. Era hora de empezar a causar un poco de pánico.

--

Padre levantó una copa de buen vino, dando un pequeño sorbo. Era la hora del último examen de su experimento. Lo cierto era que las cosas se habían precipitado un poco, por culpa de esa cría, Winry. No esperaba tener que hacer este tipo de prueba tan pronto y, por supuesto, no le gustaba la idea de que su propia vida estuviera en juego. Pero, al fin, el plan de casi veinte años había madurado del todo. Había valido la pena la espera. Edward no lo conseguiría, pero dudaba mucho que muriera. Le capturarían y le reeducarían. Ya tenía él maneras de hacer que el joven Elric se olvidara de esa cría. Lo importante era lo que habían conseguido. Con su edad, y ese cáncer comiéndole los pulmones, no viviría lo suficiente para empezar otra vez de cero. Afortunadamente, él siempre estaba dos pasos por delante. Brindó por su éxito, una vez más.

--

-Hey, Jason. Voy ha echar una meada –dijo un hombre moreno, alejándose de su compañero, con su arma automática colgada en el hombro. El tal Jason hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como indicando que no le interesaba. El meón entró en el baño, que estaba a pocos metros de su puesto de guardia, sólo para encontrarse con la rejilla del conducto de ventilación en el suelo y un cuchillo de un palmo en el pecho. Ed le tapó la boca con la mano, para evitar ruidos de dolor o alarma y apretó más el puñal, hasta que el otro cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Ed lo dejó en el suelo, limpió la sangre del cuchillo en la ropa del muerto. Cogió la pistola y salió de golpe, pillando al otro por sorpresa, y le disparó antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Ed avanzó agachado, para ofrecer un objetivo pequeño. Ya estaba en el tercer piso y esa era la cuarta pareja de guardias a la que eliminaba. Ya se hubiera ido, si no fuera que ese piso tenía dos cosas importantes para su plan: el sistema eléctrico central y la oficina de megafonía. Si se cargaba el sistema eléctrico, todo el edifico, a excepción de la última planta, se quedaría sin luz durante cerca de veinte minutos, lo que tardaba en activarse el sistema auxiliar. Pero a él le interesaba más el sistema de megafonía. Entró en la habitación dónde se encontraban ambos y activó el micro. Era hora de causar un poco de daño psicológico. Se sacó un papel del bolsillo y leyó por megafonía el contenido.

-Mensaje para Padre, mensaje para Padre –dijo, con media sonrisa en la boca. Luego empezó a recitar:

_Sabe quien era, no quien soy,_

_Por eso está en lío hoy._

_Acero se fue, murió sin más_

_Y yo su sitio vine a ocupar._

_El juego avanza y sigue avanzando, _

_y Ed cree que lo está ganando._

_¿Está aquí, está allí? Vete a saber._

_En cualquier sitio quiere aparecer._

_Ahora sólo queda ver a favor de quien está la suerte,_

_Porqué hasta los malos poetas aman la muerte._

Cuando terminó de recitar, Ed disparó contra el panel principal de control de la electricidad del edificio, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

--

En su oficina, Padre rió entre dientes. Muy buena. Los monitores que le informaban de la situación del edificio, le mostraba que éste había quedado totalmente a oscuras. Eso sin contar el golpe psicológico del poema, sin tener en cuenta que Ed no tenía sentido de la poesía. El mensaje era claro: estoy aquí, mato a quien quiero y cuando quiero, me da tiempo a recitar poemas chorras y vosotros no podéis evitarlo. Y además he dejado el edificio a oscuras, para mataros más a gusto.

--

Harry y Michael rondaban por su zona, iluminando el pasillo con las luces temblorosas de sus linternas. A pocos metros de ellos, un par de grupos más hacían lo mismo. Después de lo del poemita de marras, habían despertado a todo cristo, poniendo la situación en alerta roja. Pero claro. Con el edificio a oscuras, vete tú a saber dónde coño estaba el intruso. Eso, y que no dejaban de perder contacto con una unidad detrás de otra, pues les tenía un poco acojonaditos. Michael se giró de golpe, apuntando con la linterna a lo largo del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó su compañero- No me pegues estos sustos, joder.

-Es que me pareció oír algo.

-No me jodas, ¿vale? Bastante cagado estoy ya.

Ambos hombres se giraron, para ver que los cuatro hombres de delante de ellos ya no estaban. No se veían las luces de sus linternas, ni nada.

-Oye, ¿dónde…? –empezó Harry, pero antes de acabar, un ruido sordo (un disparo con silenciador) le hizo quedarse en silencio para siempre. Michael, aterrado empezó a disparar hacia el pasillo a oscuras, hasta que notó un frío mortal en una pierna. Cayó al suelo, y notó el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello.

-C-c-cómo… -tartamudeó.

-No necesito luz –le contestó un susurró entre las sombras- Mientras vosotros llevéis linterna, puedo iros cazando uno a uno.

Tras esto, lo único que notó Michael fue como el cuchillo le cortaba la garganta.

--

Pocos minutos después, Envidia le gritaba al walkie talkie.

-¡¿Qué coño está pasando?! –bramaba- ¡¡Sólo es un puto hombre!! ¡¡Uno!! ¡¡Y ya hemos perdido contacto con todos los pisos, excepto el séptimo y éste, joder!!

-Pero, señor… -dijo el que estaba al otro lado del walkie- E-es como una sombra… Aparece de pronto, y cuando le disparamos, ya no está allí.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué es un puto Ninja o algo así?! ¡¡Matad a ese cabronazo de una puta vez!!

Tras esto, Envidia desconectó el transmisor.

-No te lo tomes así –dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado- Es normal que estén asustados –al lado de ella, un hombre gordo con aspecto de estúpido asintió.

-Asustados…

-¡No me jodas, Lujuria! –les increpó Envidia- Es sólo un tío. No entiendo como coño ha llegado hasta tan arriba. Sólo deben quedar cinco o seis de los nuestros y nosotros.

-Entonces Gula y yo saldremos y le mataremos en cuanto ponga un pie en esta planta. Sólo hace falta que le esperemos a la puerta del ascensor. Para llegar aquí, no hay ni conductos ni escalera. No importa lo bueno que sea, atrapado en un ascensor, solo tenemos que coserlo a balazos en cuanto se abra la puerta.

Envidia asintió de mala gana.

-Hazlo, anda. Sólo de pensar en la cantidad de trabajo que tendremos para arreglar este desastre, ya me canso.

Lujuria asintió. Tras cerca de media hora, los Pecados perdieron el contacto con la última unidad de hombres, y entonces Lujuria salió con Gula. A través de los monitores, Envidia vio como amartillaban sus pistolas apuntando con ellas al ascensor. Tras cerca de un cuarto de hora, vio como las luces del ascensor indicaban que empezaba a subir. Era extraño. Ya hacía casi tres cuartos de hora que habían perdido contacto con la última unidad. ¿Por qué Acero había tardado tanto? No se tardaba un cuarto de hora en encontrar el maldito ascensor. Envidia paseó los ojos por el resto de monitores, pero no divisó nada raro. Hasta que llegó al monitor de la cámara de la habitación de Kimblee. Como miembro importante de la organización, el dinamitero tenía una habitación propia, monitorizada las 24 horas del día. Al fijarse más, vio que la habitación estaba patas arriba. Era raro. Nadie había entrado allí desde que a Kimblee le volaron los pulgares. Entonces vio que faltaba algo. Una caja grande, de 30x30x50, que Kimblee siempre tenía a los pies de la cama. Era su orgullo. Una bomba incendiaria que…

-¡¡Lujuria, Gula!! –bramó Envidia por el micrófono- ¡¡Salid de ahí!!

Su aviso, pero, llegó un poco tarde. En ese momento, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y, dos segundos después, explotó, convirtiendo toda la sala en un mar de llamas.

--

Envida saltó hacia atrás, agradeciendo a los dioses que Padre fuera un paranoico. Tanto las paredes la sala de monitores en la que estaba Envidia, como las de la habitación de Padre estaban fuertemente blindadas. Ni un misil podía entrar allí. Envidia miró por la ventana, cabreado. Ahora sólo quedaban él, Padre y Pereza. Pereza era una inútil, no podría con Acero ni en sus fantasías más salvajes. De pronto, vio como en la ventana, Ed le saludaba con una sonrisa y una pistola. Envidia se tiró al suelo, justó para sentir como la bala le pasaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza. Se ocultó tras el mostrador, cogiendo su arma. Mierda. Ese era un fallo de seguridad muy grave. Las paredes estaban blindadas, pero los cristales no. Tendría que encargarse de eso en el futuro. Mientras, Ed entró por la ventana hecha añicos, rodando por el suelo hasta ponerse también tras el mostrador, pero en el lado contrario a Envidia.

-Muy buena, Acero –dijo Envidia, intentando recuperar el aliento tras el susto- ¿Cómo has subido?

-Con una cuerda y un gancho que mangué de la habitación de Kimblee. Ese tío es idiota, hablarle a todo el mundo de su fantástica bomba… -contestó Ed- Pero debo darle las gracias. Sino hubiera sido por eso, no podría haber llegado hasta aquí arriba. Detrás de la puerta que hay tras el mostrador está Padre, ¿verdad?

-Sip –replicó Envidia, franco- ¿Vas a decirme que si te dejo pasar me perdonarás la vida?

-No. He venido a matar a todo aquel que está en el edificio.

Tras decir esto, Ed disparó a través del mostrador, pero, por no saber dónde estaba Envidia, falló. Éste soltó una risita.

-¿Ya mee estás disparando? ¿No me darás tiempo a decirte algo como "No te dejaré pasar"?

-No tengo tiempo para eso –replicó Ed.

-Lástima. Tienes prisa.

-Sí –contestó Ed, antes de apartarse un poco del mostrador, guardarse el arma y sacar el cuchillo, y saltar por encima. Quedó justo delante de Envidia, a medio metro. El sicario levantó su arma y disparó, pero Ed pudo apartar su brazo, de modo que la bala sólo le rozó una sien. Con el mismo movimiento, intentó apuñalarle con el cuchillo, pero Envidia pudo hacerse a un lado, haciendo que el arma se clavará en el mostrador. Envidia liberó su mano, mientras Ed, al mismo tiempo, desenfundaba una de sus pistolas. En una fracción de segundo, ambos tenían un arma apuntando justo entre los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué –dijo Envidia, sonriendo- Estamos en tablas.

-No –dijo Ed- Tú has perdido-

Envidia iba a decir algo más, pero una detonación amortiguada se lo evitó. Con la otra pistola, Ed le había disparado en el estómago. Envidia soltó un grito de dolor y rabia, e intentó apuntar a Ed de nuevo, pero el joven se hizo a un lado, disparando de nuevo el arma con la que le había herido, y Envidia cayó al suelo, inerte. Ed miró la pistola con la que había apuntado a Envidia entre los ojos.

-Hablas demasiado. Si te hubieras callado y hubieras disparado, habrías ganado –tras esto, Ed tiró la pistola al suelo. Estaba descargada.

--

Cuando Ed abrió la puerta, se esperaba a un ejército apuntándole, pero quedó decepcionado. Sólo estaba Padre, un viejo decrépito, que le miraba, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches, Ed –dijo- Lo has hecho muy bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Padre –dijo Ed, apuntándole con el arma- ¿Te mato ahora, o espero un rato?

Padre siguió sonriéndole.

-Supongo que tendrías derecho a disparar, en ciertos ámbitos –contestó- Pero qué te parece si antes charlamos un rato. Ya no hay prisa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Ed- Encuentro patética tu manera de aferrarte a la vida de cualquier manera. Eres lamentable.

-Pero no somos tan distintos –replicó Padre- Tú también te aferraste a la vida cuando nadie te quería o necesitaba. Pero creo que quieres oír lo que quiero decirte. La verdad de tu vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ed. Contra su voluntad, toda esa palabrería empezaba a parecerle interesante. Y siniestra.

-¿No te parece raro? –preguntó Padre, con una sonrisa- ¿Qué todas esas cosas horribles te pasaran a ti? Tu padre era un borracho violento con tendencias pedófilos. Tu madre te abandonó y no volviste a saber de ella. Tu hermano pequeño, la única persona en el mundo a la que querías y apreciabas, se suicidó delante de ti. Y cuando te quedaste solo y desamparado, sólo un viejo asesino se apiadó de ti. ¿No te parece raro? Todas esas cosas malas, todas para ti. Nadie intentó averiguar de ti. Nadie se preocupó de un crío de diez años abandonado. Qué casualidad que yo pasara por allí en ese preciso momento, ¿no?

Ed se mordió el labio. Le empezaban a temblar las manos, y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. Todo eso. Decirlo de aquella forma, sólo quería decir una cosa. Y no le gustaba nada.

-Pero yo no puedo contar la historia –dijo Padre- Al menos, no entera. Para eso, necesitamos a alguien que me ayude. Ven Pereza.

Tras decir eso, pereza hizo su aparición, saliendo de un cuarto que había allí, como si hubiera estado esperando todo el rato. Pereza era un mujer, ya en sus cuarenta tardíos, pero que aun conservaba parte de su atractivo, con el pelo castaño ondulado y la figura estilizada.

-Madre mía, Ed –dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa- Cuánto has crecido…

Finalmente, Ed se derrumbó. El arma le cayó de las manos, pero ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Como si alguien hubiera abierto una puerta en la que Ed nunca hubiera querido mirar.

-¿M-mamá…?

--

**Bueno, perdón por el poema cutre, no tengo alma de poeta XD. Ya estamos, ya estamos. Sólo un capítulo más, y el epílogo. ¿Qué demonios pasa con Padre y Trisha? O más importante… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¡Se me va la olla!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ajeno a la turbación que aquella aparición inesperada había causado en Edward, Padre comenzó a hablar de nuevo

**Aquí está. El último capítulo. Ya sólo queda el epílogo.**

--

CAPÍTULO 15: EL PROYECTO "ACERO"

Ajeno a la turbación que aquella aparición inesperada había causado en Edward, Padre comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Con Trisha aquí, podemos empezar a hablar –Padre se dirigió a su mesa, sentándose en el sillón que había detrás- Perdóname que no me quede de pie, Ed. Pero ya no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar de pie una historia tan larga –le hizo un gesto a Ed, señalándole una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio- Siéntate, por favor, será un relato largo, y no tenemos prisa.

Finalmente, Ed pareció despertar, pues se agachó rápidamente, recogiendo la pistola del suelo, y apuntó con ella a alternativamente hacia Trisha y Padre, como no estando muy seguro de a quien disparar primero.

-Puedes guardar el arma, Ed, cariño –dijo Trisha con suavidad- Sólo queremos hablar.

-¿Y debo fiarme de la zorra que nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mí en manos de un pederasta alcohólico y violento? –le replicó Ed, apuntándola con el cañón de la pistola- Dame una razón por la que no os debería matar a los dos, _mamá._

-Vamos, Ed, vamos –medió Padre- Sólo queremos charlar un rato. No hay que cometer ninguna locura.

-Tú cállate, Spandeen -dijo Ed, tajante- Si querías hablar, haberlo pensado antes de intentar matar a Winry. Y de paso, a mí.

-No te lo tomes así –se defendió el anciano- Fue una decisión precipitada. Vi peligrar un plan que había estado madurando durante diecinueve años.

-¿Qué plan?

-Tú, por supuesto –respondió Padre- Pero para explicar bien esta historia, tenemos que viajar hasta hace veinte años. En esos tiempos, fue cuando me diagnosticaron mi cáncer. No estaba muy avanzado, pero por aquel entonces, apenas si había tratamiento para intentar frenarlo. Además, el mundo empezaba a afrontar cambios. En su día, podías dispararle a alguien en medio de la calle, que si era un "encargo" nadie te molestaba. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Vivimos en la era de la información. Ningún político ni ningún policía están dispuestos a jugarse su trabajo y su reputación. Cada vez es más difícil hacer nuestro trabajo. Debido a esto, los novatos son blandos, inexpertos y se dejan cazar con facilidad. Además de que no son demasiado buenos. De modo, que se me plantearon dos cuestiones: la primera, qué pasaría con mi organización el día de mi muerte y, segundo, qué hacer con estos cambios en la sociedad. Finalmente, un día que estaba leyendo un artículo en el periódico que hablaba de psicología, me vino a la mente. El artículo decía que, psicológicamente, nuestro comportamiento y moral vienen determinados por el entorno en el que nos criamos. Y pensé "¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un niño que ha crecido en el peor de los ambientes posibles?". Si ese artículo estaba en lo correcto, daría lugar al asesino perfecto: alguien incapaz de sentir remordimiento alguno, que pensara que la vida no tenía valor alguno, que no le importara su propia muerte, que no temiera a nada ni a nadie. Con esa idea en mente, inicié el proyecto "Acero". Es en este momento en el que entran Trisha y Hohenheim. Ambos formaban parte de mi organización, y eran perfectos para mi plan: Trisha, una mujer ambiciosa e inteligente, y fiel. Y Hohenheim, un borracho inepto con tendencias pedófilos, pero con un físico envidiable. Les "pedí" que entraran en el proyecto, cosa que hicieron con gran entusiasmo. Trisha, por el conocimiento de que aquello le reportaría beneficios a largo plazo. Y Hohenheim, atraído por la promesa de dinero. El resultado, como bien sabes, fuiste tú. Seguí tu caso de cerca, y no podía más que dar saltos de alegría. Eras el sujeto perfecto. Tenías una inteligencia sobresaliente, y si bien no eras especialmente grande, tu físico era envidiable. Habías heredado las mejores cualidades de ambos progenitores. Eras el mejor del proyecto, sin duda. Además, estaba el lazo que había desarrollado con el pequeño Alphonse, que no hacía sino hacer aun más fácil el futuro que tenía preparado para ti. Por su parte, Trisha se portó mejor de lo que hubiera soñado. Aguantó todas las gilipolleces de Hohenheim hasta que le dije que podía irse. Se marchó, cosa que precipitó los acontecimientos. Y el resto ya lo conoces, claro. Lo cierto es que lo de Alphonse no fue planeado, pero me vino como anillo al dedo…

Por su banda, a Ed le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Todo lo que había oído atentaba contra la lógica humana. Incluso su antiguo yo lo hubiera encontrado repugnante.

-¿De cuántas "muestras" constaba el proyecto, Padre? –preguntó Ed. El anciano contó con los dedos.

-Nueve sin contarte a ti –contestó.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Padre se encogió de hombros, como si no importara demasiado.

-Tres murieron. Eligieron el mismo camino que Alphonse. Otros tres huyeron de casa, y no he sabido nada más de ellos. Uno se volvió loco y creo que aun está internado. Dos pudieron seguir una vida más o menos normal. Y uno fue como tú, pero murió en su primer trabajo.

-De modo que me estás diciendo que destrozaste la vida de diez niños en total… ¿Sólo para saber si un puto artículo de periódico era cierto?

-No –respondió Padre- Lo hice para crearte a ti. Eres el arma definitiva Ed. Uno de diez no está mal. ¿Eres consciente de lo que los gobiernos darían por un solo grupo de operaciones especiales (unos siete hombres) formado por gente como tú? Expertos en todo tipo de combate y armas, sin ningún tipo de moral y sin temor a la cárcel, la tortura o la muerte. Gente sin pasado ni futuro, que no tienen a nadie importante en su vida, de modo que no se les puede coaccionar.

-De modo que, básicamente, me estás diciendo que mi vida fue una farsa.

-Algo así.

-Que esa mujer de ahí no me ve como a un hijo, sino como a un arma viviente.

-Esa es tu función –admitió Padre. Ed sonrió, divertido. Para empezar a reír bajito. Sin dejar de reír, se levantó de la silla, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Padre –dijo Ed, divertido- Pero me temo que el proyecto "Acero" ha… fracasado. Ya no cumplo ninguna de las condiciones que el resultado del proyecto Acero debería presentar. Tu mordisco fue demasiado ambicioso. Por cierto –añadió Ed, mientras se miraba el reloj- Antes de entrar aquí, llamé a la policía con un aviso de bomba. Supongo que llegarán en pocos minutos. Yo puedo huir, pero dudo que tú también. Espero que tengas una buena excusa por la que tienes medio centenar de cadáveres repartidos por el edificio.

-No seas idiota –dijo Padre- Sólo tengo que enseñarles los archivos de las cámaras de vigilancia. No puedes estar en todo y yo sabía que vendrías. Las puse en un circuito cerrado, de modo que tu cortocircuito nos las ha afectado.

-¿Archivos de las cámaras? ¿Te refieres a _estos_ archivos? –dijo Ed, sacándose un _pen_ del bolsillo- Dudo que se los puedas enseñar a nadie. Además, les mandé ciertos documentos. Supongo que conoces la afición de Llama a hacernos escribir informes de nuestros trabajos, ¿no? Cogí unos cuantos y, con un par de retoques, te has convertido en el asesino de una docena de personas. Qué mal, ¿no? –Ed seguía sonriendo, mientras Padre palidecía- Pero, afortunadamente para ti, no soy una persona cruel. Voy a daros una salida –mientras decía eso, sacó la pistola y le quitó el silenciador. Después, con gesto condescendiente, la dejó sobre la mesa- Ya nos veremos en el infierno, pringados.

Tras decir esas palabras, Edward Elric abandonó la habitación. No pasó mucho rato antes de oír una detonación, seguida de otra a los pocos segundos. Ed soltó una carcajada.

-Menudo par de gilipollas –dijo para si mismo. Entonces se fijó en que aun tenía el _pen_ en la mano. _Pen_ que contenía un trabajo de anatomía para la facultad. Se lo guardó, mientras salía a la calle. Calle por la que no pasó ni un solo coche de policía en toda la noche.

Todas las personas que conocían y conocieron alguna vez a Edward Elric coincidían en una cosa: era un gran jugador de póker. Eso era debido, principalmente, a que era un maestro echándose faroles y engatusando a la gente.

--

Ed anduvo por las calles de Central, bajo el cielo nocturno. En cierto modo, se sentía renacido. Se llevó la mano a los riñones y cogió el cuchillo. Era el último arma que le quedaba de la carnicería de esa noche. Con una sonrisa extraña, lo tiró a una papelera. Había decidido que ya no lo necesitaba. Finalmente, tras vagabundear varias horas, llegó a la calle Führer, número doce. El número dos del tercer piso tenía las luces abiertas. De modo que Hawkeye la había llevado de vuelta. De verdad que Mustang no se merecía a alguien tan podidamente eficiente. Ed atravesó la calle y entró en el edificio. Subió al tercer piso, y se paró frente al número dos. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió. Podría marcharse. Ya no le quedaban asuntos en esa ciudad. Podía desaparecer, cambiarse el nombre, empezar una nueva vida desde cero, olvidando quien era. Pero antes de que su cerebro llegara a formular este pensamiento, antes de que pudiera decidir si quería seguir con esa vida, sus manos abrieron la puerta, sus pies le condujeron a través del umbral, y su boca pronuncia unas palabras que jamás creyó posibles.

-Estoy en casa.

--

A ver cuánta gente pilla esta referencia, vamos XD

--

**Pos ya está. Espero que os haya gustado. Estad atentos, porqué no creo que tarde mucho en poner el epílogo. Tres o cuatro días, a lo sumo.**


	16. Chapter 16

El doctor Raimond le pasó una carpeta a Ed

**Aquí el epílogo.**

…………………………………………

EPÍLOGO

El doctor Raimond le pasó una carpeta a Ed.

-Éste es el historial del tipo que te dije –dijo, con una sonrisa culpable.

Ed cogió la carpeta, dedicándole al hombre mayor una sonrisa amable.

-Déjalo en mis manos –le respondió- Yo le visitaré. No todos los días cumple uno veinticinco años de casado. Diviértete.

El doctor Raimond rió, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Ed.

-Tú también llegarás, Ed. Que, hablando de eso, Winry ya debe tener un buen bombo, ¿no?

Ed sonrió.

-Ya va por el octavo mes. Y me hace dormir en el sofá la mitad de las noches.

Raimond rió con ganas.

-Eso es amor, Ed. Salúdala de mi parte, ¿vale? No he hablado con ella desde que se cogió la baja.

Ed le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras se dirigía a su consulta. Esquivó hábilmente a varios hipocondríacos y a algunos colegas con los que no tenía ganas de hablar y entró. Se sentó en su silla y estiró las piernas sobre la mesa, la bata blanca abierta. Sus superiores ya le habían dicho alguna vez que esa no era manera de recibir a los pacientes. Tsk. Qué sabrían ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, Ed abrió el expediente del paciente que había cogido de Raimond. Antes de leerlo, pero, se dedicó un rato a pensar sobre su vida. Ya hacía diez años que había acabado con Homunculi. La policía nunca le molestó al respecto, cosa de la que Ed se sentía interiormente satisfecho. De verdad que había sido el mejor. Después, siguió viviendo con Winry, hasta que ambos terminaron la carrera. Nunca le dijo lo de su pasado, pero sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía. Roy Mustang, "of course". Por azares del destino, los dos consiguieron trabajo en el mismo hospital, él como cirujano y ella como experta en diagnósticos. De allí, empezó una meteórica carrera. Por todas las convenciones y hospitales se oían rumores del doctor Elric, que realizaba operaciones que parecían sencillamente milagrosas. Su nombre era reconocido y respetado por toda la comunidad médica, como en su día lo fue por los barrios bajos. Por todas partes le llovían ofertas: más dinero, más reputación, mejor posición. Y él las rechazaba todas. No necesitaba más dinero. Y a fama siempre se la había traído floja. Si había solicitado plaza en el hospital de Central, si seguía allí a pesar de ofertas más suculentas en lugares con más reputación, era por una sola razón: la redención. El hospital de Central recibía más enfermos y heridos que ningún otro hospital del país. Y muchos de ellos no tenían esperanza. Y eso era lo que él necesitaba. Necesitaba encontrar a esos desdichados y convertirse en su esperanza, conseguir que volvieran a la vida. En cierto modo, sentía que aquello compensaba todo el daño que había hecho en el pasado. Pero tenía que reconocer algo: salvar una vida era mil veces más difícil que acabar con ella. Y diez millones de veces más gratificante.

Finalmente, decidió mirarse el historial. Levantó una ceja el leer el nombre. Hiedrich Albers. Demonios, había oído ese nombre antes. ¿Dónde había sido? Mientras lo pensaba, siguió leyendo. Al parecer, había pasado una pequeña bronquitis una semana antes, y venía para el chequeo. Nada raro. Su historial tampoco reflejaba nada raro. Se detuvo de pronto en su lectura. Al parecer, el tal Hiedrich había estado hospitalizado diez años antes, a causa de una brutal paliza. La nariz, la mandíbula y una pierna rotas, le rompieron varios dientes, hematomas por todo el cuerpo y un tajo en la cara. Joder. Ese caso le resultaba más y más familiar, pero los hechos, los nombres y las fechas se le mezclaban sin parar. Tendría que haberse tomado un café. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo, asumiendo que se trataba del tal Hiedrich. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Y Ed lo recordó. Era ese que había intentado violar a Winry hacia tiempo. El mundo es un jodido pañuelo, pensó Ed. Al parecer, el otro hombre le reconoció también. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Hiedrich dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Buenas tardes –le saludó Ed educadamente. Como respuesta, Hiedrich soltó un alarido y salió corriendo de la consulta, pegando voces. Ed se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta para estallar en carcajadas. Es lo que hay. Uno no puede huir de su pasado.

-Supongo que con esto termina mi jornada –se dijo el exasesino, saliendo de la consulta. Paseando con calma, se dirigió al garaje y entró en su coche. Le esperaba un viaje de cerca de veinte minutos hasta su casa. Tras ese tiempo, llegó al bloque de pisos dónde vivía. Subió las escaleras silbando la última canción que había oído en la radio, un hábito que había cogido en los dos últimos años. Puso la llave en la cerradura, sabiendo que dentro estaría la única mujer a la que había querido nunca. Su ángel particular que le recibiría con las alas desplegadas…

-Llegas tarde –o no…

-Lo siento, cariño –dijo Ed, notando como el se le aceleraba el pulso- Pero Raimond me pidió que me encargara de un paciente y…

-Y claro, el trabajo es más importante que tu mujer embarazada de ocho meses, ¿no? –le replicó Winry, con fuego en los ojos. Ed notó como la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Tenía que encontrar una salida y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Winry…

-¡Claro que lo es! –le chilló la mujer, con los ojos llorosos- ¡Cómo ahora estoy gorda y fea ya no me quieres! ¡Eres despreciable y te odio!

Dicho esto, Winry salió corriendo tan rápido como su avanzado estado de gestación se lo permitió, y se encerró en la habitación de la pareja dando un portazo. Ed suspiró. Ahí estaban otra vez. Maldita sea. Cada vez era más difícil tratar con su esposa, y le entraban sudores fríos sólo de pensar en el momento del parto. Hoy le tocaría dormir en el sofá, otra vez. Y mañana le dolería la espalda. Y se discutiría con Winry por cualquier tontería y seguramente volvería a dormir en el sofá. Y así hasta el momento del parto, que seguro que sería tan doloroso para él como para ella.

Y Ed no podría ser más feliz.

--FIN--

**Pues ya está. Esto se ha acabado.**** Jo-der. Lleva esperando este momento dieciséis malditos capítulo, y ahora que ha llegado no sé qué decir. Ha sido un largo camino. ¿Os acordáis? Empezamos este viaje hace más de cinco meses. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos. Ha decir verdad, esperaba que la gente me odiara por esto. Ya sabéis, los fantards y esa gentuza. Y, en cambio, me habéis brindado vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Joder, ahora me he emocionado. Si es que soy más tonto. ¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo? No es que esté llorando, es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo… Ahora en serio, sin vosotros, esta historia no existiría. Por eso, esta historia os pertenece. Algunos me decís que escribo bien. Yo no lo sé. Pero si lo soy, es gracias a vosotros, a vuestros ánimos y a vuestro continuo apoyo. Sin vosotros, yo no sería más que un zumbado con un ordenador portátil. Gracias a vosotros, soy escritor. O lo intento. Ahora me cogeré unas largas, largas vacaciones. Creo que me las he ganado. Joder. Ahora sí que estoy llorando de verdad. Supongo que solo queda hacerse la foto de grupo. Venga todos juntos. No seáis tímidos. Apretaros un poco, que no entramos todos en el encuadre. Ahora, sonreíd: ¡Patata! clic**

**¿Veis? Un bonito recuerdo. Lo pondré en mi habitación. Ahora sólo queda despedirme, al menos de momento.**

**¡¡NOS VEMOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!**


End file.
